(Rewrite) Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 1
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Rewritten If you liked the original version of this story, you'll like this. More chapters, more romance, more humor, more action, less missing parts that leave you hanging. Summary- Percy Jackson was betrayed, left to rot by his family, but he was taken in by the Primordial of the Void. As a new war looms over the horizon, he must stand up to fight this new evil.
1. Prologue to an Epic Adventure

**Hello viewers, Lord Revan Flame is here**

**I decided to rewrite the Chaotic Legion series because it was loved and famed until I made it one super f***ed up crossover with over tons of different stuff hardly anyone liked.**

**I honestly hope you love this remake**

**I'm accepting OCs for a special thing later on in the story**

**So let's get started.**

* * *

Prologue

In the beginning there was darkness and from the darkness there came the entity known as The One who Chaos and Order, to forces of great power. Chaos believed in the freedom of all, that everyone deserved to be free to forge their own fate while Order believed in pure order, caring not if it demanded the lives of the many.

Together they created worlds and life on these worlds, but then Order's morals turned against Chaos. Believing that his brother would cause nothing but chaos and stop him from achieving perfect order, he struck.

The two siblings fought for millenia, the balance of good and evil tipping more times than could be counted until Chaos was given a power from The One; this power became known as the Creation Spark.

With it, he created a prison around Order, trapping him within a barren world in a remote section of the universe where no being was allowed. He then used the Creation Spark to create the Void, a place Order's followers.

However, he did not count for Order's legacy. In secret, he had taken a part of his essence and had his followers hide it. Later, when the Void was created, he had them expel his essence within it and from his hatred, his corruption, his evil came the Voidborn.

The Voidborn were a race born to fight and kill, born to serve Order and Order alone. In response, Chaos urged the races he had created to take up arms, many answered the call. An alliance of the first beings rose up and fought the Voidborn, ending their campain of destruction.

Peace settled upon the universe as the Voidborn were cast back into their home, to never come forth again, but as history has always proven, that in time all foul things will come forth. The races began to fight amongst themselves, wanting the power of the Creation Spark.

Knowing of the destruction and death it had caused, Chaos hid it away from watchful eyes, to never be seen again. Peace yet again settled and this time stayed. The races cooperated, helping each other rebuild. Each race was powerful due to their political standing, their military strength, or their sheer amount of resources they held.

No race was as powerful as the Cybertitans, beings of great power and great size. Their technology was beyond anything known to the other races, their history was known only by their High Council, and their ability to transform into their own vehicles was their greatest achievement, but like all great empires, they were lost to the ravages of time.

After their fall, the Primes stood as the greatest power in the universe, hailing from the world Alpha Primer, homeworld of the Chaotic Legion. They were the servants of Chaos, Fighters of Freedom, and Warriors of Liberty. They were reknowned throughout the universe, but one day they discovered something.

The Cybertitans were not dead, they still thrived, but in hiding. They had hid on their homeworld after a civil war ravaged their home and turned it into a barren planet. The Primes offered them aid and they took it, rising back up as an empire that revolved around their technological power.

As the races built their society and created a powerful new alliance, Chaos was at work with his greatest achievement. Chaos began to create his children, the Primordials. He formed from nothing the Primordial Gods Chronos, Ouranus, Ourea, Tartarus, Aether, Erebus, Pontus, and Eros, but also the Primordial Goddesses Ananke, Gaia, Nyx, Hemera, and Thalassa.

When he finished, Chaos then created a world where his children could live, Earth. However he fell into a slumber from exhausting his energy to far and the world was not complete. Though his children took care of him, they soon succame to the desire of power and began to fight over the world claiming its incomplete domains.

They, however did not get to choose as Gaia struck Chronos and the rest of the Primordials followed suite. They battled on the barren plains of the Earth and their battle caused Mountains to rise, the Seas to form, the Skies to lighten, Days to brighten, Nights to darken, Plains to flatten, Forests to grow, and the powers of Time and Fate to become reality.

Gaia was the first to see the planet they made from their battle and raced to claim it. As she claimed the earth for herself, her brothers and sisters saw this and raced to claim the remaining domains.

They began take their new domains Chronos claimed Time, Ananke claimed Fate, Eros claimed the power of Love, Tartarus claimed the Pit that formed from their battle, Pontus and Thalassa claimed the Seas and its waters, Erebus and Nyx claimed the Darkness, Aether and Hemera claimed the Light, Ourea claimed the Mountains, and Ouranus claimed the air and skies.

Satisfied with their domains they made peace with each other and each Primordial took a husband or wife. Chronos and Ananke married and so did Aether and Hemera as well as Erebus and Nyx.

Gaia however was wedded to Ouranus, but had their son kill him when Ouranus did not love their first children and she then took Tartarus as her new husband when her sons and daughters, the Titans were overthrown by their children the Gods. She and Tartarus had the Giants who nearly destroyed the Gods, but they had, had children of their own with the mortals known as humans.

The humans were conceived when the Titan Prometheus created them after discovering the Primes, modeling them after them. These descendants of the Gods, the Half-Bloods or Demigods helped fight the Giants and for the years after the Giant's defeat there was peace. However the Gods faded to legend and the Humans advanced.

And this is where are story begins...

* * *

**There you have it**

**I hope you loved this**

**I sure the hell did**

**I will make a bunch of major changes to the original story**

**Here's the OC requirement**

* * *

**Name-  
(First and Last)**

**Parent-  
(God, Titan, Primordial)  
(No Chaos)  
(Nothing Overpowered)**

**Appearance-  
(Eye color, Skin color, hair style, hair color, etc.)**

**Race-  
(If you want an alien race)  
(Check the bottom for the races)**

**Weapons-  
(No UBER weapons)**

**Powers-  
(No overpowered abilities)  
(If you do overpowered abilities I'm going to rant on about how much I hate that)**

**Clothes-  
(Give your best description)**

**History-  
(If you want to have one)**

**Species-  
(If not a half-blood)  
(Nymph, Satyr, Centaur, etc.)**

**Faction-  
(Chaotic Legion, camper, Elites of Chaos)  
(Only 6 Elites allowed)**

**Querks-  
(Like how Annabeth fumbles with her necklace)**

**Death-  
(Would you like your character to die? If so, how?)**

**Extra stuff-**

* * *

**Races  
-Elves (Basically good with a lot of stuff, know ancient stuff, and pointy ears)  
-Primes  
-Elementals (Fire, Air, Earth, Water elements only)  
-Terrans (Big hulking, war loving, uber armored, soldiers)**

* * *

**So if you want the original story, read it at the very bottom of my page**

**So I thought I'd give you a preview to what's coming up**

**HIT THE CLOSE TO CINEMATIC TRAILER!**

* * *

"Knock Knock Knock," I rapped on the door.

After a while I knocked again and this time the door opened.

A man wearing a large, black leather trench coat looked out of the crack of the doorway. He had combed, raven black hair and glowing red irises. WAIT, red irises. I looked closer and saw they were pure, glowing red like the creatures that had attacked our outposts.

"Um, we're with Chaos," I shyly said and I saw anger cross his face before it disappeared.

"No," he said and closed the door on us.

"HEY," Void yelled in surprise and shock, "We just want to talk!"

"Go away," a hushed voice said and we sighed.

"Let's just go camp out and ask in the morning," Commander Ariel suggested and we nodded.

**THERE'S MORE!**

Percy POV

"OPEN FIRE," a Chaotic soldier yelled as a line of archers, at least 20 ft. long ran up into position.

They let go of their arrows and let loose a wave of death that sailed through the air. The monsters were impaled and with renewed strength we charged forward.

"FOR CHAOS," I cheered and my troops cheered with me, "CHARGE!"

We charged forward, the ground shaking with a march and the air filled with the sound of metal clanking. Suddenly, a large tank on four legs rose out of the Protocon force. It was standing on four like legs, like a bug. A single cannon was fixed where a head was suppose to be and a large gun was on its back.

The main cannon glowed a harsh white and shot a beam of white fire that burned our front line to a crisp. I pulled up a wall of blue fire and blocked it, then sent a fireball back, but it had little effect against the monstronsity.

"We need a bigger gun," Ariel yelled at me.

"You already got one," we heard and saw Revan fly by us.

He sailed through the air and landed on the ground, sliding across the street's pavement on his metallic armor. With his signature sword in his right hand along with his cannon mounted on the same arm and his left arm's armor transformed into a blade he mowed down the Protocon forces.

He spun and cut down two Protocons, then threw his sword at another, impaling it in the chest. He cut one down with his blade arm and shot three others before grabbing his sword, then slicing one across the chest. He charged forward and stabbed one through before yanking his sword out and flying up with his booster rockets, then landing on it.

After several minutes he flew back down and ran over to us as it erupted in flames.

"And so ends the battle for Alpha Primer," he stated as the war machine fell to the ground in a heap of scrap metal that was aflame.

It let out one last blast that knocked down the Protocons around it and exploded in a fiery white blast.

"How'd you do that," Rose asked.

"Blew up the control center on it," he said, "You'd be amazed how simple their weapons of war are."

**MORE SCENES!**

Percy POV

"So Calypso," I said, blushing and she looked at me, also blushing.

"Yeah," she asked.

"This is it," I thought and kneeled down.

She covered her mouth in excitement as I pulled out a small box with a ring made of Elven gold.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES," she squealed in happiness as she jumped and hugged me.

We kissed passionatly and I heard a snicker. We turned to see Ariel video taping us and we immediately ran after her.

"GET BACK HERE," I yelled.

"You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man," she mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Gotcha," Nate yelled as he yanked the hood of her hoodie and held her in the air.

"Hey, no fair," she said and we cracked a smile.

"The camera," I asked and she handed it to me while pouting.

"And your phone," Calypso asked and she grumbled, then handed us her video phone.

**BIGGER CHAPTERS!  
(I can't express that one)**

**MORE FUNNY STUFF!**

Ariel POV

"He's an instagram w****, AN INSTAGRAM W****," Nate screamed as he ran around in circles as we discussed Apollo's obsession with social media.

"THAT'S THE WORST KIND OF W****!"

**MORE REFERENCES!  
(Of course I'd not take credit for them)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(I can't think of any)**

**So you basically get it**

**Stay tune for more!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	2. Rebirth

**Hello viewers**

**Lord Revan Flame is back and I'm wondering how you all are**

**If it was bad and/or horrible I apolgise...for you being such a loser... Just kidding**

**Me: No Nate it's not the story yet. Hey get off my shoulder you piece of...**

**Me: Sorry that was my co-writer/best friend. He owns the account, but I own the stories**

**Me: So any way I'm just going to state that... Nate, what the heck are you doing with that microwave and wires...**

**Me: Sorry again because he is attempting to use the earlier stated objects to stop my author's note and... Nate NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**Now to the Story**

* * *

Percy's POV

Five Centuries, Five Centuries since I had left that Chaos forsaken world. For years I have served under the creator Chaos and have a real wife and not a cheating s!$% for a wife. If you're wondering who I am, I am Perseus Jackson the Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon or as I am known as now, Void the Son of Chaos, his Disciple, and Commander of his Army.

Now if you're wondering again of how I've become the leader of one of the most powerful armies in existence then let me explain...

***Flashback***

It was a beautiful day on Long Island, New York as a young man climbed up the hill to a tall pine tree. "Ahhhhhh 7 years of peace," I said aloud, "It has been almost 7 years of peace since the war." If you're wondering who I am then let me enlighten you, I am Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus in not one, but two wars.

You see for a near 7 years I've lived in New York which is the new home of Mount Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods who as a matter of fact still and always have existed. For the past 7 years I have been married to my beautiful and wise wife, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.

You see many years ago when I was 12, oh and by the way I'm 20 now I did not know of my greek heritage until I was accused of stealing Zeus' master bolt and I had to go on a quest to retrieve it. After that I went on many quests to save the world and as I did I learned that the greek world was hidden by a magical veil known as the Mist. The only safe havens for us demigods were Camp Half-Blood, the greek camp and Camp Jupiter, the roman camp. I fought in 2 wars and won both of them, I have traveled all over America and have been to almost every famous greek place in it.

I also got my sword, Riptide or also known as Anaklusmos. Oh and the reason Olympus is in New York is because all the greek places and deities follow a power known as Western Civilization. Its been almost 7 years since another war has broken out and its me and Annabeth's second anniversary.

So here I am with a backpack full of objects and food for are date tonight. As I passed Thalia's Pine, a pine tree that Zeus' daughter was trapped in to keep her and entered camp, but saw a party in the Dining Pavilion, the place where we eat are meals at. It was probably that son of Zeus, Lance Derkins.

***Flashback within a Flashback***

I and Annabeth were patrolling on the hill when we saw a kid run up the hill followed by a bunch of Hellhounds and my old friend Beefhead, or the Minotaur, yeah the Minotaur. So me and my wife ran down and told the kid to go behind the pine tree.

We then engaged the small squad, Me taking on Beefhead and Annabeth the Hellhounds. I almost got the Minotaur when I glanced to my side to see Annabeth finish the last Hellhound, but then a big furry hand grabbed her. I saw the Minotaur hold her in his left hand and the right held his axe.

I then yelled in my best british voice, "Oi, Get your mitts off my wife!" and he answered by throwing her into a tree. I felt my body go into rage mode and I began to attack him furiously, by the time I regained control I saw that I had sliced down several trees and had sliced off his left arm.

I was about to finish him when I was pushed aside and saw the kid who was supposed to have gone "behind" the pine tree. He raised my sword, wait my sword I looked around and concluded he had stolen it from me when he pushed me. I looked back just in time to see him stab the Minotaur.

He and I looked up to Thalia's pine to see the rest of the camp come over. I saw Clarisse come over and asked what happened.

He replied with, "I killed those monsters and that guy did nothing to help me."

I was outraged, no furious I was about to retort back, but Clarisse beat me to it.

"Percy, how could let him kill those monsters alone!" she yelled at me. I yelled back, "He's lying!" "I killed them and he just pushed me aside when I was about to finish the Minotaur," I yelled again.

The campers started to yell insults and told me to stop lying, but the one that hit me most was the one that came from behind.

"Percy," an all to familiar voice said, "How could you leave him to die like that!" I turned around to see Annabeth fuming at me.

I was shocked and confused as Annabeth, the kid, and the rest of the campers went back to the camp. I followed Annabeth and tried to talk to you, but she ignored me and asked the kid some questions and he replied that he was Lance Derkins and that he was chased by those monsters from Brooklyn to here.

We arrived at the Big House, the HQ of the camp to see Chiron and Mr.D playing Pinochle. Annabeth explained everything that "happened." He looked at me in disappointment and told the brat about the greek world and how it still survives. That's when a master bolt appeared over his head.

My only thought was, "Great, we got an egotistical brat for a camper."

"Like father, Like son I guess," I thought mentally.

"What the f!%$ is that thing," he said. He tried swiping it, which I chuckled at then Zeus the "almighty " king of the gods appeared and said, "That means you are my son, I am Zeus god of lightning and king of Olympus."

He then turned to me and yelled, "Perseus Jackson, you dare leave my son to harm, I should kill you now except your father has asked me not to."

I left the Big House and walked to my cabin, the whole way I received a glare from everyone, but my friends I guess word spreads fast. I entered my cabin and found dad who had a look of disappointment.

"How dare you dishonor my name by leaving Lance to die," he said.

"I didn't leave him to die," I argued, "I fought and killed those monsters."

He just scowled and said, "You may no longer call me father."

He then flashed me back to the Big House where I found Chiron with his curlers in his tail. He then told me that my father had already told him to give me a room here.

***End of a Flashback within a Flashback***

Ever since that day I have been harassed by him. He started to turn the entire camp and Olympus against me. He destroyed camp property, pranked people, stole things, and blamed it all on me. He even abused some of the young campers and made them blame me.

However, friends didn't believe him until he made direct strikes against them. He stole Clarisse's new Maimer, her favorite spear and her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez followed her, He killed all of Katie's plants, took the Stoll's necklace that was from their mother.

The biggest hits though were the ones that were directed on my cousins, Thalia Grace , his half-sister and Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades. He stole and broke Thalia's bow and arrows that were a gift from Artemis since she was in the hunt and he burned all of Nico's pictures of his dead sister Bianca di Angelo.

The entire camp hated me, but that didn't matter because I still had Annabeth. You see after the incident we made up, of course I had to admit that I "did" leave him to die. So as I was saying there was a party down there and I saw my ex-father and the rest of the Olympians there, but it was strange to see him at a party.

So I went down and I heard him yelling, "I Poseidon god of the seas hereby claim this demigod to be the most powerful in all time and I hope to gain his favor..."

I blushed, he must have set up this party to try to get me back, but then I verified what he said next.

"Lance Derkins, the new Hero of Olympus and a thousand blessings on your new relationship with Annabeth Chase, Architect of our home in the skies."

I was shocked, but then I waved my way through the crowd hoping it was all a joke or a prank. I finally got to the front and saw my supposed wife kissing Lance. My shock turned into rage in an instant, making me hated was one thing, but taking away my wife was another.

"What is this," I yelled.

The two stopped making out and looked up to see me. I was fuming with anger as Poseidon and Zeus told me not to interrupt his moment, but I ignored them and asked Annabeth, "Why?"

Her answer was more heart wrenching than what he just saw.

"Percy, your weak and can't even support us, but Lance is strong and already has a plan set for us," she said and was about to continue kissing the brat, but I took my ring off and she looked back.

I then looked at Hera and said, "That was my way of asking for a divorce, Hera is it approved?"

She looked back at me, uncertain, but then nodded and said, "Yes, yes it is."

She had small tears in her eyes, not big enough to be noticed, but enough for me to see.

I then stated aloud, "I, Perseus Jackson your savior here by cut all ties with any of you!"

I then ran to my room in the Big House and grabbed everything.

As I looked across the room I saw a picture of me and Annabeth on our wedding day. I picked it up and small tears leaked off my face and onto the glass. My sadness turned into anger and I threw it against the wall. I then ran out of camp, walking all the way to my Mom, Sally Jackson and Paul's Apartment.

I knocked on the door and my little sister Ariel no older than 3 years old answered the door.

She yelled, "Percy!" when she saw me and jumped, then hugged me. I picked her up with a small smile, closed the door, and made my way to the living room where my mom and paul were sitting. I set Ariel down and sat on the couch as my mom and Paul registered my presence.

My mom then, as fast as lightning grabbed me in a huge hug and asked why I was here.

"I decided to visit," I said as I hugged Paul.

"Percy I know you better than that, now tell me why your really here," my mom said.

Sighing I told her of how was betrayed by everyone. After I was finished Paul and mom had sadness in their eyes while Ariel was furious.

"How could Annabell do that to you!" she yelled. I told her to calm down and when she did my mom said I could stay as long as I wanted.

It had been only 5 weeks since the incident and I was walking home from the grocery story.

I entered the house and yelled "Mom I'm home."

There was no answer so I kept calling until I entered the living room and saw Poseidon holding Paul, Ares holding Ariel, and Zeus holding my mom. I dropped the bags and brought out Riptide in an instant. I looked around and sure enough the camp and Olympian Council was here.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus yelled, "You have been accused of treachery against Olympus."

"I have done nothing," I yelled back.

"Lies, all lies," said the brat himself, "We have proof you are."

"Percy what's going on," Ariel said with fear in her voice.

"Shut up brat," Ares said to her, she started to cry.

"I lift the veil of the mist from Paul Blofis," said Zeus and I saw his eyes shimmer.

He saw us all, the Gods, and the Demigods.

"I can see through the mist now," he said.

"Yes you can mortal, wouldn't want you to not see the show," Zeus said and with that he stabbed my mother.

"NOOOO," I screamed and charged forward I watched as Paul was killed by Poseidon, now all that was left was Ariel who was crying her eyes out.

I attacked Ares who dropped Ariel who then hid behind some furniture. I fought the entire Olympian council and the camp at that moment, I noticed a dark black aura around me. I heard a scream and saw Annabeth with Ariel and she was about to stab her when I pushed Ariel and was stabbed instead.

I collapsed from the pain and Annabeth was about to finish me when Ariel came and hugged me.

"Please sop," she asked them to know avail.

"Two kills in one, I love it," said Ares.

Then before any one could react, a figure grabbed me and Ariel were flashed away. I looked up to see we were atop Mount Rushmore and I looked to see my savior. I saw Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and the last person who I thought would save me.

I asked her with disbelief, "Why did you save me?"

"When you were with Annabeth I saw how happy you two were and decided you were different from your father," she answered.

I looked behind her to see Ariel asleep, but the tears were still showing.

"Thank you," I told her and she nodded at me.

"Your welcome Perseus, but now I will be sent to Tartarus in your place," she told me.

"No," I yelled, "just go into hiding or something you can't be sent there."

"I'm sorry, but it is the only way," she stated and flashed out leaving me and my 3-year-old sister atop a mountain.

* * *

7 Years Later

7 years of running and hiding from those b******s and their kids. We hid in alleys, abandoned buildings, and hotels. Ariel grew up a bit in the time we hid. She got taller and vocabulary got bigger, I spent a lot of time teaching her what she would be taught at school.

She learned fast and started to help me out on the jobs. We were visited during our stay in Alaska by Prometheus, the Titan of Forethought who asked if I would accept his blessing, I asked why and he said that he misunderstood me and said that the blessing would give me power over Hope, I accepted and the blessing recharged my power over water so I could control it again.

We were hiding in Alaska at the moment.

"Percy, fires going out," I heard Ariel told me.

"I'll go find some more," I said back to her, "stay safe and if they find the camp..."

"Yeah, yeah hide I know," she said.

I went out and started to gather the woods when I heard something. I continued to keep gathering wood, but I kept my ears trained, then I heard some whispering.

"Is that him," a voice said.

"Yeah, It has to be," a familiar voice said.

I heard a bow being pulled back and moved to the left as a silver arrow pierced the tree that I was in front of a second ago. Thalia and the hunters walked out of the woods with their bows trained on me.

I took out my sword and said, "I don't want to hurt any of you, leave now."

"You, hurt us," Thalia scoffed, "You may be an enemy of Olympus, but I know you wouldn't attack us."

I replied with a smirk, "Are you sure?"

I made several ropes of water come out from the dew in the grass and wrapped them around the hunter's legs while they were hidden by the grass. As they were about to shoot, I made the ropes of water tighten and pull them up, suspending them in the air with their weapons on the ground.

I ran as they were stunned I got to the clearing, but there was no one there.

"Ariel, Ariel," I yelled.

"What is it Percy," I heard from behind me.

She crawled out from one of the sleeping bags, rubbing her eyes.

"Get everything you need, they found us," I told her.

Her eyes widened and she started to get her stuff.

I heard rustling in the distance so I whispered to Ariel, "Let's go."

We headed north to the coast I could hear several howls.

"They're on to us," I whispered to Ariel.

Ariel stopped all the sudden, "What is it."

She pointed down, I looked down and saw the beach several miles down.

"D*** it, were on a cliff," I said.

"There's no way out, guess this is our last stand," Ariel said.

"If it is then let me tell you that you're the best sister I could have," I told her.

She brought out a Celestial Bronze sword that I had acquired from Athena before she was sent to Tartarus. It was called Hurricane, Athena enchanted it to be able to move water seeing that Ariel was a mortal. She also lifted the veil of the mist from my sister's eyes.

We stood at the ready Hurricane and Riptide in hand and facing the woods. The Hunters stepped out of the woods with bows drawn and wolves growling.

"Surrender now and Dad will make your punishment less excruciating," Thalia told us.

"We won't surrender, no matter what you throw at us," I yelled back.

Me and Ariel charged the Hunters and their pets, they fired their arrows, but we blocked them with our swords. I swung and cut two hunters in the leg, disabling them and three in the arm, disabling them to. I saw Ariel take on Thalia, she swung and made the water from the snow hit Thalia, but she brought out her spear to block it.

As they sparred I disabled the last of the hunters and knocked the wolves out. I then engaged Thalia with Ariel and we were pushing her back into the woods when a horn was blown and the greek and roman camp came out of the woods and surrounded us.

"Finally we can be rid of you two weaklings," Annabeth yelled and the camps cheered in joy.

Everything after that seem to slow down. We backed up to the edge of the cliff and the camp advanced on us.

"Prepare to meet your...what is that," Lance said as a sonic boom resonated from the skies.

Everyone looked up to see what looked like a comet fall from the sky, the difference was that it was black and had a thick black smoke trail behind it. It landed in the middle of the campers and sent out a shockwave that knocked down their forces.

I dropped my sword in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal a figure within. Kneeled down in the middle of the campers was a figure wearing robes and had a pointed hood up.

"Quickly, we have to go before they get up," the figure said in a male tone.

"Wait, who are you," Ariel asked him.

"I'll explain when we get there," he said as he grabbed us by the wrist.

"Wait, get where," I asked as he dissolved into ashes, but then as his hands dissolved so did we.

I looked at Ariel who was freaking out and as my head dissolved everything went into darkness, but then there was light.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We walked out of the woods and I heard Clarisse blow a horn. We saw Thalia fighting the two traitors and so we charged forward.

"Finally we can be rid of you two weaklings," I yelled aloud.

The camp cheered at my comment, of course they would why wouldn't they?

"Prepare to meet your...what is that," I heard my new husband say as a black comet fell from the sky.

It hit in the center of are forces and knocked us down. While we were down I could see a robed figure make his way to the 2 weaklings and talk the 2 of them. He grabbed them and I watched them turn into ashes. "They must be dead," I thought as we all got up.

"They are dead," I yelled as everyone got up and everyone cheered.

I saw a gleam in the grass and grabbed it, it was Riptide.

I gave to Lance and said, "Here, consider it my early anniversary gift."

* * *

Ariel POV

As we dissolved into ashes I tried to get away, but then I dissolved. Then we reformed in a room.

"Whoa, where are we," I said.

"In my room," the guy who saved us said.

"And you are," I heard my brother ask.

"I am Nate Nichols, forgotten son of Hades," he answered.

"So this is your room," I asked.

"Yeah," he answered and opened the shades on a window in the room.

"Whoa," was my only answer as me and my brother looked out the window into a sci-fi looking city on a planet where there was no sky just a view of space.

"Welcome to Alpha Primer," Nate said to us, "Come on, he'll want to see you."

"Who want's to see us," my brother asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," he said smirking.

Percy POV

Walked down corridors lined with lights and banners.

"What is this place," my sister asked.

"This is the headquarters of the Chaotic Legion, one of the strongest defense forces in recorded history, we aim to free the galaxy of tyranny," he answered.

"One of," I asked.

"Yeah, the only others on top of us were the Cybertitans," he answered again.

"What are they," Ariel asked.

"They are ancient races that protected the galaxy from danger," He answered.

"Are they still around," my sister asked again.

"Well, yes but they're still recovering from a civil war they had, nearly destroyed their homeworld," he said, "Aw here we are."

We arrived at a large door and Nate opened it for us. We entered to see a tall man with hair as white as the cleanest snow and wearing a black suit.

"Why hello Nate and young ones, these are guests correct," he asked Nate.

"Yes sir, the demigod and his mortal sister," he answered back.

"Good job, now here's your reward," he said as he congratulated him and tapped some keys on a keypad on his desk. A holographic keypad and screen appeared on Nate's right arm.

"Alright, 5,000 gold credits," Nate cheered.

He then left the room, leaving me and my sister in front of the mysterious man.

"I know you're wondering why you're here," he said, "so let me explain, I am Chaos, the Primordial of the Void."

Me and Ariel's only answer was, "Woah."

"So you're God," I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Technically No, but I took over his job when he retired."

"Retired," Ariel asked.

"That's a story for another time, so lets get to the cut I believe that Nate explained that this is the home to my army The Chaotic Legion," he asked us. "Yeah he did, he explained it to us on our way from his room," I said.

"Well that will make things easier for me, so let me say this," he asked then said, "I, Chaos personally invite you to join The Chaotic Legion."

"What happens when we join," Ariel asked.

"You'll receive a mark that will show you're with us, let you go on missions, get new equipment, get a room in the Celestial Fortress which by the way your in, grant you semi-immortality, and most importantly a new life," he answered.

Me and Ariel looked at each other and locked eyes, we knew our choices.

"Yes," we both answered in unison.

"Wonderful, so let us begin," he said and began to chant, "I Chaos call upon the power of my forefather to grant these 2 heroes strength, speed, wisdom, power, and enhanced senses."

We gripped our right hands as we felt it begin to burn. When we looked there was a mark on there, a silver sword through a black star that looked like actual space with real stars moving across it.

"Welcome to the Chaotic Legion my soldiers," Chaos said, "Now come you can come in."

The door behind us opened to reveal Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso, Michael Yew, and Ethan Nakamura. They ran in and tackled me while my sister giggled. Calypso gave me a bear hug and I barely managed to tell her to let go as I was losing air.

We all got acquainted and I introduced Ariel to all of them.

"Guys this is Ariel my step-sister and Ariel these are my friends," I said.

Silena grabbed Ariel and hugged her making her squeak which made me burst out laughing.

She glared at me and said, "Hi."

Everyone greeted her back and then Nate stepped into the room.

"Looks like you accepted," he said, "Come on, follow me to your rooms."

Everyone followed him to me and Ariel's rooms which were across from each other.

When I opened my door it was empty, save a window that overlooked the city.

"Hey what gives where is everything," I asked.

"You have to imagine it," Nate said.

I closed my eyes and everyone gasped I opened it to see a room that looked like my room at the Big House before I left. I heard Ariel sqeal with joy and we went over to her room and saw that it was set up like the dream room she always talked about which was pink wallpaper, posters of her favorite boy bands, all the teenage girl stuff, but what stood out the most was the big picture of her, me, Paul and mom.

I laughed and Luke asked if we wanted something to eat, only then did I realize how hungry I was. We all headed off to the cafeteria, but I looked out the window before I went. "This is our new life huh, I like it," I thought.

"Percy you coming," I heard Ariel yell.

"Coming," I yelled back and left to be with my new family.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Space, the new and final frontier. Many knew little of what was out there, but there were a few who did know.

A single world floated through space, with no sun to put in orbit it was free to roam. The sun it had orbited had been consumed, by the world itself. It flew towards its next target, an inhabited world.

It was a normal day on the planet Gamma Chenturi, people went about their normal business. Then, a shadow was cast over the world as the planet trembled with earthquakes in fear. A grey world, barren and nothing but a lifeless husk now loomed in the skies over the planet.

The Elven colonists and different traders that had come to the planet screamed in terror as a wave of white energy shot from the world, making the gravity increase suddenly. Buildings collapsed, glass broke, water flattened, and cities were reduced to rubble.

Suddenly, the gravity lessened and turned into a vacuum as an enormous abyss appeared on the barren world as the surface of it collapsed in on itself. Everything was sucked into the abyss, but it did not fall into lava or into a molten core for deep within the planet the rubble gathered was crushed and smashed into dust.

The energy collected surged through the planet's systems and eventually came to a ball of energy in the center of the world. The energy powered this ball of energy, energizing it to awaken, and it was close.

Order would soon rise again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this betrayed section of the story.**

**I feel sorry for Athena myself, I felt it was a nice twist for the story and hope that you will like it to.**

**Still accepting OCs**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Farewell my viewers, Lord Revan Flame away!**


	3. We Go Back To School

**Hey viewers**

**I've got the third chapter**

**This chapter is also a new chapter as in not in the original story**

**So the title basically spells it out for you guys**

**So here we go**

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy wake up," I heard Ariel say and I groaned, "We're going to be late."

"I don't wanna go back to school," I groaned again and she sighed in disappointment.

"Fine, I'll just tell Chaos," she said and I immediately jumped out of bed.

Several minutes later I was walking with a giggling Ariel.

"Not funny," I said as we entered a room full of kids ranging from Ariel's age to mine.

"Mr. and Ms. Jackson, glad of you to join us," a tall woman with pointed ears said.

"An Elf," I whispered to Ariel and she nodded.

It had been a week since we joined the Chaotic Legion and we were taught the history and basics of the universe. There were different races, but the more commonly known were Primes, Elves, Elementals, and Terrans.

We were taught about the battle between Chaos and Order also known as the Balance War, then the Void War between the universe and the Voidborn, and finally the Great War where the races fought against each other for the Creation Spark.

"Alright class, who can tell me which race is powerful with ancient magic," the teacher asked.

A very pale girl a couple years younger than me in the back with light blue markings and runes on her skin and pointed ears held up her hand.

"Yes Andrea," the teacher asked.

"Elves because our race has been around since the Balance War," she said and the teacher nodded.

"And how long do Elves' ears grow?"

Ariel raised her hand to answer this one.

"As long as the pointer finger," she said and the teacher nodded.

"Correct, so which race is made up of beings made of magical energy," she asked.

"The Elementals," a hispanic boy around Ariel's age said, "They're divided between fire, water, earth, and air magical beings."

"Correct, now what race is known as the most advanced race in the universe," she asked again.

A girl around my age with short, raven black hair in a bob raised her hand, her indigo eyes sparkling with knowledge.

"The Cybertitans," she answered, "Their technology is considered the most advanced and more superior than any other in the universe."

"Correct as well," the teacher said, "Now class, open your history textbooks to page 255, today we're studying the Cybertitan history."

We took out large books with leather covers and we opened up the page. There were paragraphs on Cybertitan history along with pictures of different Cybertitans. Not many people have seen them up close, only people who go to their homeworld, Cybertitania.

One image showed a large robotic being with purple circuits with energy flowing through it. Its body was heavily armored and there were two cannon barrels on its back, but its main gun was a large triple barreled rail gun that was its right arm.

Another picture showed three scenes, picturing a Cybertitan transforming into a Cybertitanian car.

"Who can tell me how the Cybertitan Great War started," the teacher asked.

I raised my hand and she nodded at me.

"For years the Cybertitans lived in a golden age of peace, but many of them participated in illegal gladiatorial matches held across the world. A miner class Cybertitan who had participated in the renown gladiatorial arena called the Pit became a gladiator champion, then a political leader, and after that a warlord," I answered and she gestured for me to continue.

"The miner, D-16 took up a different name and led his followers in a war against the Cybertitan High Council, but they retaliated with their own army," I answered, "The civil war ensued and the result of the war was millions of deaths and the desolation of their world."

"Correct Mr. Jackson, now who can tell me how their technology is used in our lives," she asked.

The girl with raven black hair raised her hand again.

"Their technology is mostly weaponized by creating new ammunition, guns, and ships, but also household appliances like our holographic projecting technology," she answered and the teacher nodded again.

Suddenly, the bell rang and we all got up.

"Good job class, now next time we'll be taking a quiz on the lost 501st Legion, so study," she ordered and we all rushed out of the room to lunch.

Me and Ariel grabbed a tray and got our lunch. Today was Elvish cuisine which was a bunch of vegetables and fruits, but also meat from hunted animals on their homeworld, Tython. We walked to our normal table with everyone else already sitting down.

"How was class," Beckendorf asked, chewing on his Elven meat.

"It was nice," I said as I drank my homemade blue Coke.

We started exchanging stories and laughed at some funny ones when a shadow was cast over me.

"You think your so strong, huh," a voice asked and I turned around to see a tall guy around my age.

He had defined muscles and wore a t-shirt with the Chaotic Legion symbol on it under a black jacket. He had military cut blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Uh, I guess," I said and he seemed infuriated.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up, and everyone got up to defend me when a feminine voice rang out.

"Put him down Devon," the girl with raven black hair from before said.

She was holding a tray with her lunch on it and her eyes were glaring at the Devon guy.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it," he mocked.

"I'm sure my dad would love to hear about this and so would yours," she threatened and he let me go.

"Fine," he said and walked past her, followed by several people I think were his lackeys.

"Don't mind him," the girl said, "His dad's the leader of the Frontal Legion, one of the best so he thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Explains a lot," I said as I got up, "I'm Percy Jackson by the way."

"I know, everyone does," she said as she gestured to the other people eating lunch who glanced at us every now and then, "We all know about the ex-Hero of Olympus."

"Yeah," I said, remembering the bad memory.

"Oh, by the way," she said and set her tray down at our table, then held out her hand, "Rose Marriet, daughter of Chaos."

I shook her hand with a smile and said, "Oh, well hi- WHAT!"

"Your his daughter," I asked and she nodded while chuckling.

"Yeah, he met my mom while he was in London, they had me and my mom gave me to my dad to keep me safe," she explained.

"Well that's a wonderful story," I heard and saw Ariel smiling at us, "We got room for one more."

"Thanks," Rose said and sat down next to me.

"In class you knew a lot," I said and she nodded.

"My dad personally tutored me since my mom gave me to him," she said, "I know a lot more than most people."

"So what do you aim on being, cause we all know we want to be warriors," Luke said and everyone agreed.

"I'd like to just work as an Intelligence Officer," she said, "Dad says I have a talent at seeing things no one else does when gathering data."

"So how old are you," I asked.

"How old are you," she asked back.

"27," I answered.

"Wow, a year older," she said and laughed.

"So your 26," Luke said, "Wanna go out for dinner?"

"Not happening," she said and we all laughed as Luke grumbled in anger.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Alright you hellhound pups," the Weapons Training Coach said, "Let's start with your most used weapon or power."

He was a Terran, large and tough reptilian beings with natural armor plating on them. He, in particular was a dark, reddish tan color and his armor plating was tan. He had orange eyes and a scar ran down from his eye to the corner of his mouth, then it went down to his chin.

I took out my new sword, Blackhole which was made of Chaotic Silver, a really powerful metal while Ariel took out Hurricane.

Calypso took out dual knives made of Chaotic Silver and checked her med packs on her belt. They were small circular pads that expanded to the size of a suitcase with a bunch of medical supplies and herbs in them.

Beckendorf pulled out a huge hammer that shot lava when he pulled a trigger on the handle.

Silena had a knife which had a vial of poison that could inject itself onto the blade with a trigger on the handle like Beckendorf's hammer.

Luke took out his remade Backbiter which was made of Chaotic Silver and mortal steel.

Zoe pulled out her bow with Chaotic Silver arrows and Michael pulled out the same thing except his bow was enchanted to catch the arrows on fire if he wanted too. **(Minecraft reference)**

Ethan unsheathed a Chaotic Silver sword and activated his Cybertitan tech armor which unfolded onto him, creating a powerful suit of armor.

The elf girl, Andrea took out a staff with an Elven crystal attached to the top. Elven crystals were made out of pure magical energy and were powerful weapons when in the right hands.

Rose held out her arms and a glowing black energy surrounded her arms.

Devon took out a large mace with a glowing orb of energy in the middle of the mace. **(Think of Cardin's mace in RWBY, but put a glowing orb of black energy in the center of the mace)**

Several other students activated their or pulled out their weapons.

There was a girl with long, curly caramel hair and calculating green eyes with thick mascara and eyeliner around them. She wore a thick sweater and skinny jeans, but also a small amount of armor on her chest, legs, and arms. She held a simple Celestial Bronze knife while playing with her hands.

A girl with tan skin and short, curly blonde hair along with intelligent grey eyes which I could tell made her a daughter of Athena stood nearby, a Celestial Bronze sword.

"Okay you little runts, how about you take on the test simulation," the Terran said and exited the room.

A holographic surrounding appeared and we were the middle of a town. People walked around, going about their daily business as carts and wagons drove through the streets every now and then.

"Simulation 1337," Rose said, "Hardly anyone's beaten this one and those who have don't talk about how to beat it."

"So how do we beat it," the pale elf asked and she shrugged.

"The main objective is to stop the drug ring in the town, the leader's in the tavern next to you, surrounded by civilians and his personal guard force," the coach's voice said in our head.

"So how do we take care of this," Ariel asked.

"We should just blow up the whole place," Devon suggested.

"That'd kill everyone inside and around it," Rose stated and glared at him.

"No cost is greater than our objective," he said.

"We're suppose to act like Batman, not the Joker," Luke added and Devon glared at them.

"How about we try and handle this a little carefully," Andrea suggested.

"I agree," I said and we walked into the tavern.

* * *

50 Tries Later

"This is the 50th try," Rose groaned, "We can't blow up the building, we can't kill him in front of his guards, we can't approach him with our weapons out or he'll kill everyone, WHAT DO WE DO!"

I thought for a moment and thought of something.

"I got an idea," I said and all of my old friends face palmed.

"If it's a Percy plan, we're going to go have try number 51," Beckendorf said and I sarcastically laughed.

"Ha ha ha, I appreciate your faith and subordination," I sarcastically said and we walked back into the tavern.

The man was sitting at a private table again, his unruly black hair in locks around his face. He had a pistol on the table and a cup of ale.

"Who are you," the simulation program asked.

"Chaotic soldiers," I said and everyone gaped at me, usually we weren't suppose to reveal ourselves to our targets.

"What are you doing," Calypso hissed.

"Trust me," I whispered, "We're here to stop your drug ring."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"By paying you," I stated and everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Excuse me," the program asked, "Is this a joke?"

"No sir, if we pay you your price, will you leave this place," I asked and he looked at me.

"My price is $20,000,000," he said with a grin, "In gold credits."

"Done," I said, "The money will be at a designated drop off zone."

Suddenly, the whole simulation flickered and we were back at the arena. The Terran coach walked out, clapping his hands and laughing.

"Boy, you did it," he said, "When weapons can't solve a problem, words, or in this case money can."

"Thank you sir," I said.

"So that's how people beat this, by making peace with criminals," Devon shouted, angry.

"If you can't win a battle with brute force, use your head," he said and head butted the arrogant idiot with his armored forehead.

Devon fell to the floor, gripping his forehead in pain while we stifled our laughter.

"Alright kids, you passed the test, now you can't speak of this, our we clear?"

"Yes sir," we said as we saluted.

* * *

4 Years Later

We stood on a circular, black marble platform in a really big room that had at least 20 different levels, over a hundred people on each. They stared at us as we stood on a floating platform with Chaos.

"Today, we celebrate the graduation of the students who were at the top of their class," Chaos cheered and everyone cheered along with him.

"I present to all of you, your academic degree," he said and a small portal the size of my fist opened in front of all of us.

We put our hand in and grabbed a parchment. I opened mine to see a white sheet of parchment with a written degree and the symbol of the Chaotic Legion on it. He began to recite our greatest achievements.

"Andrea Synchos, Top of your class in Magical Combat."

"Leven Matheson, Top of your class in Strategy."

"Ariadne Evans, Top of your class in Stealth."

"Devon Rechan, Top of your class in Combat."

I glared at the arrogant idiot who smiled smugly.

"Calypso, Top of your class in medical treatment."

"Zoe Nightshade, Top of your class in Archery."

"Will Solace, Second best in your Archery Class."

"Charles Beckendorf, Top of your class in Forging."

"Silena Beauregard, Top of your class in Seduction."

"Luke Castellan, Second best in your Swordsmanship Class."

"Ethan Nakamura, Top of your class in Defense."

"Ariel Jackson, Top of your class in Leadership."

"That's surprising," I thought as I looked at her as she beamed with happiness.

"Rose Marriet, Top of your class in Advanced Academics and Strategic Combat."

Chaos smiled at his daughter who smiled back.

"Percy Jackson, Top of your class in Swordsmanship."

"All of you, are now ready to choose your position in the Chaotic Legion," he said, "Tomorrow you will choose your place, so think of it overnight."

* * *

Several Hours Later

I was standing in Chaos' office since he had called me here.

"Sir," I asked and he looked at me.

"Percy, I've noticed you've been down lately," he said, "Why?"

"I guess I just miss my family," I said and he gave me a small smile.

"How about I give you a new family," he said, "I've already offered you a new life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if I adopt you," he said and I gaped at him, Me a son of Chaos.

"Well I um-," I stuttered and he laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll keep your mother's blood in you, but you won't get the same powers as Rose," he said.

"I accept," I said and he smiled then a sea green string appeared on his desk.

"Is that," I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, a black thread interweaved with it, making it a spiral of sea green and space black.

"Whoa," I said as it vanished.

"It would seem fate has accepted this change," Chaos stated, "Now I also have another request for you."

"And," I asked.

"I would like you to be my Disciple," he said, "It would grant you more enhanced powers than what you currently have and you'd go on missions I'd give to you along with any other mission you choose to undertake."

I thought it over and nodded.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful," he cheered and told me I could go back to my room.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Master, we've located the last Chaotic Legion base," a soldier of mine said.

"Good," I said, my voice in a tone of slight joy and amusement, "Send our ships, we strike them on my command."

"Yes sir," he said and walked off.

"Sir," another soldier said, "We've gather information that the newest Chaotic Legion's recruits have just graduated, among them our Chaos' own daughter, many powerful individuals, and Perseus Jackson, now a son of Chaos himself."

"WHAT," I roared in rage and he cowered, "We must be cautious, let no one know of our existence until I let them."

"Yes my lord," he said and ran off.

I sat back in my throne, staring at my soldiers work at the different terminals and computers.

"The Chaotic Legion shall fall and then I will find you Master," I snarled as I clenched my fist.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**I really loved writing this chapter**

**So Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, taking off!**


	4. Recruiting the Exile

**Hey**

**Hello Viewers and welcome to the most awesome rewrite ever**

**Percy Jackson and The Chaotic Legion: Book 1**

**Hope you loved the last chapter**

**Keep submitting OCs**

**Now starting the chapter**

* * *

***Flashback End***

Percy POV

It's been over 500 years and now me, Ariel, and all our friend have up through the ranks. It's been a year since we graduated from the academy and became official soldiers. I got the title Disciple of Chaos and took the name Void and Ariel became Commander Jackson, leader of the Chaotic Legion. I, however can still command the army.

We see each other from time to time, but not all the time since she's commanding the army from Alpha Primer and I'm always on missions. Luke became the pilot of my ship, The Light and everyone else became my crew. The other recruits who graduated with me went their separate ways, though I hear that arrogant idiot, Devon became an Elite of Chaos.

Me and Calypso got together after Ariel and Silena persuaded me to do the first move. Ever since then we've dated and just a month later Nate and Zoe got together and things are seeming good.

"Hey Perce, care to join us in the main hub," Luke said over the intercom.

I got out of bed, put my clothes on, and traversed the ship from my captain's cabin to the com hub. When I arrived the crew was there and Chaos was on the holoprojector.

"Ah my son has finally awakened," he said and everyone chuckled.

"Yeah dad I'm here," I said. "And so am I," said my sister as she materialized from the holoprojector.

"It seems we're all here sir," said a young woman with raven black hair and indigo eyes that I had never seen before.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing on my ship," I asked.

"She's my 1st lieutenant, best Intelligence Officer and your half-sister," answered Chaos and I looked at her quizzically.

Then, it clicked.

"ROSE," I yelled and she smiled as I hugged her.

"A little to tight Percy," she wheezed and I let go of her.

Everyone laughed and I said, "Oh ha ha, now let's get to the briefing."

"Alright, so we've had multiple raids on some of our outposts and when we checked on them there were just bodies, there have also been reports of mysterious fleets of ships coming from all over the galaxy," Rose read off a data pad, "One of our bases was just attack as well and were able to salvage footage from the security cameras."

We all looked at a screen and saw static until it cut to the entrance of the base from the inside. Alarms were going off and the soldiers gathered at the door, weapons ready. All the sudden the door was blown open and several figures ran from it shooting and slicing any resistance they met.

Only of few of them were killed, but all the base's forces were slaughtered. Then the camera fell, but it kept playing and then it was picked up. It was turned to face the head of one of the invaders. He, or I think it was a he had a helm on and had red glowing eyes.

It then dropped the camera to the ground and it showed the hostile force leaving the base, shooting any survivors and taking what they could

"Oh my Chaos," I heard a soldier say.

"What were those things," I heard Luke ask, fear in his voice.

"I don't know Castellan, but we need to find out and fast," Rose said.

"I believe I have the answer to that problem," Chaos said.

"What is it dad," me and Rose said in almost perfect sync since we were Chaos' kids, Ariel didn't want to be adopted since she wanted to be our mom's daughter forever.

"Go to the remote world, Destin and at these coordinates, there you'll find a man who has the answers to most of your questions," he suggested, "However, he has a bit of a grudge against me."

"Coordinates received sir," said Peter Tesla, a son of Zeus said, "I'll input them right now."

I was kinda afraid of him because I'd thought he'd be like Lance, but he was kinder and was more fun. He had a polymorphic robotic arm that could shape shift into anything he wanted.

"Good and Rose you'll be accompanying them on this mission," He said.

"What, why," she asked, "Not that don't like hanging out with my brother for the first time in ages, but why?"

"They'll need your expertise in gathering data and your skill in combat," he stated and the connection went out.

"Um ok," she said.

"Setting course for Destin Perce," Luke said.

"Hm looks like your going to have to deal with me for now _Perce_," Rose said as she went to the crews quarters.

* * *

Destin

Several Hours Later

Rose POV

"Destin, such a luxurious world," I heard Luke say as he breathed in the fresh air and looked around at the beautiful scenery.

We had landed the ship outside a small colony of old Chaotic soldier veterans.

"Destin's a remote world in Prime controlled territory, the world is mostly forests, plains, beaches, oceans, and several deserts and jungles, so basically a more peaceful Earth," I explained to everyone.

"Come on lets get moving," I heard Ariel suggest and we began to walk into town.

"So all of these people are Chaotic soldiers," Ariel asked.

"Some of them are, the rest are descendants," I explained, "The origin of the colony is unknown, only that one of the legions came here and settled down."

"Wow," I said and we soon exited the town, following the road to a path that went through a small forest.

The ground was elevated a bit, making a canal where the road was so that either sides of the road were elevated platforms. The road was grassy, but there were two lines that were bare from the continuous carts and wagons that drove up and down it.

The path that led away from the road went up to a bluff where a small manor stood. It was made of oak wood and had white marble as the main foundation. There was a balcony on the left side and behind it was the drop to a bay below. It was three stories tall and had multiple windows.

"Is this the place," Percy said as we walked towards it.

I checked the coordinates and said, "Yeah it is."

We made are way to the manor and knocked on the front door. The door unlocked and a handsome young man came out, he looked about a year older than me so the same age as Percy and wore a large, black leather trench coat like the one the guys wore in the Matrix.

"Um, uh were hear because Chaos said you have answers," I stuttered under his gaze.

I stared at his glowing red eyes and..., wait glowing red eyes? I saw that the irises themselves glowed red. I snapped back into reality and saw his anger cross his face, but then it disappeared and he calmly said, "No."

He closed the door and I looked at my companions, no one had ever said no to us, it was usually, "what an honor" or "can I have an autograph?"

I knocked on the door, but instead of opening he yelled, "Go away!"

"We're not leaving," I heard Percy yell next to me.

"Uh, lets find a place to set camp, we're going to be here a while," I suggested after we waited a while.

We walked over to the tree line and set up camp in a small clearing there. I rolled out a sleeping bag and they did the same. Percy pretty much made us blue smores from blue marshmallows before we went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw Percy still sleeping and Ariel stretching.

"Um should wake him up," I asked the Commander.

"Let me handle it," she said and then she took out a bottle of water and poured it on his face. He woke up with a scream as the cold water splashed on him. I couldn't help, but stifle a laugh as he got out and tried to dry himself, the commander of the powerful Chaotic Legion however was on the ground holding her stomach and laughing her butt off.

"You could've just poked me or something," Void said.

"Where's the fun in that," Ariel asked.

After Percy dried off we went to the manor again. This time Percy knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"There has to be another way around," I said.

"Maybe there's a back door," Ariel suggested and we started moving around the manor.

We found a back door and knocked.

"Please all we ask is a moment of your time," Percy yelled.

Suddenly, a window on the second story of the three stories opened and the man stuck his upper body out of it.

"I apologize if I've been unclear - or otherwise confuse you with my words," the man said as he appeared out of a window on the second story, "It was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!"

We all stood there with shocked faces, again.

"We're coming up," Ariel yelled as she and Void used the water from the bay to propel us up onto the balcony on the side of the manor.

We knocked on the door there and I asked, "Please we only want to talk, what are you afraid of?"

I instantly regretted saying that as he opened the door, knocked me down with a large sword, and had it pointed to my neck.

"Afraid, of you," he yelled, enraged, "I am not afraid of anything, especially brats like you." "If you continue to walk this path, you will only cause death to those who you most care for," he snarled, hatred in his voice.

* * *

Percy POV

We found a third door on the balcony on the left side of the manor. Me and Ariel floated up using the water from the bay with my powers and her enchanted sword and we also used it to propel Rose up. Rose knocked on the door and asked why he was afraid.

That's when things went wrong. He came out, but he used a sword to trip Rose and put the tip of it at her neck. Ariel drew Hurricane, while I drew my Blackhole. We pointed them at the man, but he ignored us and started to talk to the 1st lieutenant about how he wasn't afraid and how if we kept serving Chaos we would cause death to everyone we cared about.

He then lifted the sword and retreated back into the homestead.

"I'm never leaving, not until I get my answers," I heard Rose mutter as Ariel helped her up.

We headed back to camp and saw a figure there. It was Nate standing in all his "glory."

"There you guys are, we've been wondering what happened to you guys," he said.

"Negotiations soured when the guy tried to kill me," Rose said.

"WHAT," he yelled, "What'd you guys say to him."

"Nothing really, we asked if we could ask him some questions, but he said no and then Rose asked why he was afraid, then he pulled a sword on her," Ariel said.

"Well let's get some rest were going to need it for tomorrow," Nate said.

"Why," I asked.

"Cause I'm going to ask some questions of my own," he answered back.

* * *

Rose POV

Woke up to the sound of guns being cocked. I got out of my sleeping bag and snuck over to the tree line to see a large squad of the people who were attacking our bases.

"Okay this time were going to sneak to all the entrances," one of them said.

"That's the plan from last time and when we tried it I ended up with a missing arm and a dark eye," another angrily grumbled.

"Rose what's going on," Percy said to me.

He frightened me and I accidentally stepped on a branch. All of the hostile eyes turned to us. Lightning flashed and it started to rain as I raised my hands and stepped out of the bushes.

"Rose what are you doing," he asked.

"If these guys can clear a base of over a 200 Chaotic troops, I'm sure they can take you and me down," I hissed.

"Well, looks like we got some Chaotic brats on our hands," one of them said.

"I'm going to like gutting them," another said, then his hand seem to "transform" into a blade.

Me and Void were instantly frightened, we stepped back only to hit a tree.

"We ain't touching no one you imbecile," a gruff voice said, "Are mission is to kill the old man."

"Come on sir," the one called 2.7 said, "This'd be a bonus."

"No it wouldn't, not without sport," the leader said.

"Now you kids leave now because none of this concerns you," he said.

"No, if your going to harm him then, it does," I confidently stated.

He started laughing and looked at the guy who wanted to kill us.

"Well boy, looks like you get to gut them after all," he said and he too produced a blade from his hand.

All the sudden a wave of water crashed down on them and knocked some of them down.

"Hey guys, how's it going," Ariel asked as she stepped out from the tree line with Nate running from behind.

"Oh nothing much, just found the guys killing our soldiers," Percy sarcastically said.

"Then let's rock and roll," Nate shouted and unsheathed his sword.

All four of us engaged the enemy squad of over 50. We fought them, Void with Blackhole, Ariel with Hurricane, Nate with Shadowstriker, and me with my Dark Matter powers since I was a daughter of Chaos. I saw Percy and Ariel fighting a horde of hostiles and Nate was shadow travelling behind enemies and stabbing them from behind.

I, well I was surrounded in a dark mist as I used my powers to fling these guys around. I threw a ball of dark matter that hit directly under the breastplate of one and his torso exploded in blue sparks as he flew to the ground.

"Underneath the chest plate," I yelled, "it's a weakness!"

Everyone nodded at me and started to aim for that area. In a matter of minutes there was only one left.

"Please spare me," the one the leader called the boy cried out in fear.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," I asked.

He smiled and said with a creepy grin, "Best ask the boss on that one."

Then there was an explosion and we were sent flying. I was on the ground and I saw the leader walk over.

"Lights out," he said as he kicked Percy in the face, then I too fell into the darkness.

* * *

"Hm looks like we got the Disciple of Chaos, The Commander of The Chaotic Legion, and Chaos' assassin, but I don't know who the other chick is," I heard the guy who wanted to kill us from before say.

I opened my eyes and saw the leader and the guy staring at us. We were tied up against some trees, our weapons in a pile nearby.

"Do you know who she is," the leader asked.

"Who, some Chaotic soldier pin up," the guy guessed.

"She's Chaos' daughter you imbecile," he said and slapped the back us his head, "Well looks like an easy kill for me."

He raised the blade and I got ready to meet my doom when out of the corner of my eye I saw a shimmer of light. I looked over and saw the man from the manor come and tap the leader's shoulder under the shade of the trees.

"What is it boy I'm bus..." he didn't finish the sentence as the man plunged his sword into his chest. A glowing blue liquid seeped onto the man's blade and onto the grass.

He looked at the man, horrified and the man pushed him off the blade. He then stared down at the other enemies, blade gleaming with a glowing blue substance on his sword.

"It is him," the guy from before said, "Kill him! QUICKLY!"

They charged at the man and I knew he'd met his end, but then one of the enemies stabbed the man except it went through him and there was no blood. They stopped and the guy swung his sword through the man. The man flickered, a hologram I thought then there was an explosion as a purple beam of energy collided with the group of hostiles.

We looked over to see the man, now dressed in a metallic armor with glowing, purple lines and markings all over it.

"Cybertitan tech," I thought as I recognized the technology.

He stood a couple of yards away and began to fire more blasts of purple energy from a cannon on his right arm. The remaining hostiles charged him and the cannon on his arm transformed back into his armor, then he pulled out his sword.

He locked blades with one and sidestepped a slash from another. He slid the blade up and cut down, slicing the blade arm off of the person's body. Its glowing blue blood gushed out as he cried out in pain, but the main swung his sword down and ended his life.

He turned around in time to block a strike from one of the other enemies and kicked him in the stomach. He rushed forward and stabbed him through the chest, then shot him with his cannon which he transformed back out. The remaining three ran at him, but he jumped up.

Suddenly, the metallic combat boots he wore transformed at the sole and rocket boosters in them activated. Several other rocket boosters activated on his back which allowed him to float in the air, safely away from the three attackers. He flew back down, sword raised and cut off one of their arms, then stabbed him in the chest.

He let go of his sword and punched the one on his left in the face before punching him again with his right fist. He raised his arms and slammed them down on its back before thrusting up his knee and striking it in the face. He grabbed his sword and cut the attacker across the chest.

But then the last one attempted to stab him from behind, but he twirled to the side and swung his elbow down, knocking his arm down. Then he grabbed the attacker's head and held his face up to his.

"Why are you here," he demanded and the attacker's helm retracted to show silver colored skin and red eyes.

"To kill you, to stop you from interrupting our master's plans," he spat at the man.

"Your master is defeated, I beat him myself and we made a deal," he stated, but the alien grinned.

"No, he still lives and he will have vengeance," the alien proclaimed, but choked as the man crushed his neck.

He walked over to us and used his sword to cut the restraints.

"Clean up this mess and maybe we can talk," he said and then walked back to his manor.

We looked at each other and shrugged, if it took cleaning up some bodies to get answers how were we to deny. After an hour of cleaning up dead bodies in the rain we got over to the manor and Percy and Ariel dried us off with their powers over water.

I knocked on the door hoping he'd open it and he did.

"Come in all of you," he said as he shut the door behind us after looking around outside.

We followed him to a burning fireplace. We grabbed some chairs and sat in them, but then my chair gave and I fell on my butt causing me to yelp.

He chuckled while everyone stifled their laughter and he said, "Sorry this place is coming apart, haven't got to repairing it yet."

I glared and got another one which, thankfully held.

"So what are your names," he asked, eyeing us carefully.

"I'm Rose Marriet," I answered.

"I'm Void and I'm Ariel," said Percy and Ariel introduced.

"Nate Nichols," the assassin said.

"So now mind telling me why your here," he asked.

We explained how the aliens we just fought had been attacking our bases and other worlds, but he just nodded like it was nothing.

"Hm, it would seems Chaos has caught the attention of the Protocons once more," he said.

We had confused faces and I asked, "The Protocons?"

"Yes, they are a race of technorganics that were created as an army, but they turned on their creator."

"How do you know all this," the Ariel asked.

He looked at us, tensed and said, "I cannot say."

We looked at him with even more confused faces

"Wait, you said that Chaos caught their attention again, when did my dad get their attention before," I asked.

He looked at me and said, "One, your his daughter, I would have liked to know that, Two, the Chaotic Legion and Protocons fought before, a long time ago."

"How did it start," Ariel asked and he sighed.

"It began, years ago, when a man who served under Chaos led his legion, the 501st Legion," he said, but I cut him off.

"THE 501ST," I shouted, "You mean The 501st, the lost legion!"

"Yes, they were the most elite and they were exiled after the war," he said, "Now let me finish!"

I blushed and sat back down.

He began to explain again, "This man, he attempted to create the perfect symbiosis of organic material and technology." "He succeeded, but his creations turned on him and the universe was plunged into a war they erased from history in fear others would go in search of the Protocons."

"You said you beat them, how," Percy asked.

"I fought their leader, Hector, once a Chaotic soldier himself," he explained, "I beat him and allowed him to live on the terms he never return to our territory and that he would never again attack."

"That sounds like it was fun," Nate said, but he shook his head.

"No, the cost of the war was entire worlds and billions of lives," he stated and we gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It wasn't you, so you don't need to apologize," he said.

Then our comlinks started to beep signaling a call. I opened mine and saw dad.

"Ah it seems you've met the man I told you about," he said.

"Chaos, I should've known you wouldn't leave me be," the man said.

"What does he mean dad," Void said.

Chaos and the Man locked eyes and Chaos said, "That is a story for another time."

"Now is not the time to fight my old friend, I have sent these four to ask for answers and also your aid in this coming war," Chaos stated.

"No," was his only reply, but then he said, "Unless your children can beat me in combat."

"Why do you ask for a duel with my son and daughter," Chaos asked.

"I ask because I want to see if your army has improved any more than it has when I was there," he answered.

"You were in the Chaotic Legion," we all asked.

"Like Chaos said, a story for another time," he said, "Now lets go duel."

That's when we noticed it was day time. We went over to the cliff side where the grass ended at stone. We watched as he pulled his sword out of a holster on his back. Percy brought out Blackhole and I activated my powers.

"BEGIN," Ariel yelled and in an instant the man had already crossed the gap between us and started to hack and slash at Percy. We were on the defense, but he kept getting cuts all over Percy, but I used Dark Matter to block his strikes. Then Percy attempted to blast some water at the man, but he activated a Cybertitan tech shield, which meant that it transformed out of the armor of his left gauntlet.

The man then swung his sword down on Percy's, creating a shockwave that threw me back. I weakly pulled my head up to see the man continue to swing his sword at Percy, their swords connecting with sparks and a miniature shockwave of energy when ever they struck.

All of the sudden, I felt an energy surge and saw a crack on Blackhole.

"That's impossible," I gasped as he struck Blackhole one last time.

A loud crack resounded like a crystal falling to a cold surface and breaking. Energy shot out of the cracks on Percy's sword and then it exploded. We were thrown back and when the smoke cleared there were black sparks falling out of the air.

Percy had been thrown into a large rock, but the man had activated his shield and held his ground.

"Wow," we all gasped.

"It seems that I have won," he said as he sheathed his sword on his back.

We all got up and Percy look disappointed.

"Why the glum face kid," the man asked, raising his eyebrow.

This ticked me off as I heard him ask what was wrong when he knew that since he'd won that we've failed our mission.

I angrily yelled back, "What do you think, we just failed our mission!"

He just laughed and said, "Not really, you see I didn't fight you because I wanted to test you."

"Then why," Nate asked.

"I did it because I wanted a challenge," he finished.

We stood with our mouths open and then we were furious.

"WHAT," we all shouted in unison.

"Oh don't be such downers," he said, "Now go back to Alpha Primer, I'll probably be there in two days."

"Why," I asked.

"I gotta pack all my stuff, why else!?"

"Sorry," I apologized and asked, "When will you arrive?"

"Look to the sky, at dawn on the second day, I will arrive with my brothers and sisters in arms," he dramatically proclaimed.

"Brothers and sisters," we asked.

"You saw the veterans in the town, among them are the lost Chaotic Commandos of the 501st Legion," he explained and our eyes widened, "I served with them plenty of times, they'll be glad to see some action again."

"Wow," we all said.

"So let's get back to the ship," Percy said and they began to walk away, but I stayed.

"I never asked you for your name," I said to him and he looked at me, then outstretched his hand.

"My name is Revan Flame," he introduced and I shook his hand.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Master," one of my soldiers said as he scurried up to me as I sat on my throne.

"Yes," I asked, gleeful of our recent victories.

"Our strike team sent to kill your master, they were- um," he stuttered.

"Spit it out," I demanded.

"They were killed by him after several of Chaos' warriors fought them," he reported and I roared in anger.

"Gather the fleets, strike them at their heart!"

"My master, a direct attack could decimate our forces," he said.

I transformed my arm into its weapon form, a large gun and I shot him, a bolt of red singed through his chest. He fell down, dead and I looked at another officer.

"Your his replacement, now gather the fleet, we attack NOW!"

* * *

Percy POV

"Well that was fun," I said as I looked at the shards that was the blade of Blackhole, "Can't believe he broke my sword."

"Chaos will give you a new one," Rose said as she patted my shoulder.

"Guys," Luke said over the intercom, "You might want to hear this."

We looked at each other and walked to the main hub where everyone else was at.

"What's going on," I asked.

"We got a message from the Celestial Fortress to all Chaotic Legion forces," Calypso said and pushed a button on the hologram projector.

A voice scanner appeared and spikes went up as a voice spoke.

"All members of the Chaotic Legion... Return home... attack... enemies... ," then the message cut off.

"We barely managed to get the message before it went to complete static," Luke said, "Something's happening back on Alpha Primer."

"Then burn the engines, let's get moving," Rose ordered and Luke went back to the helm.

Soon we were approaching Alpha Primer, we just exited the asteroid field.

"Oh my Chaos," we gasped as we saw an entire fleet of unknown ships that were attacking the Chaotic Legion defense fleet.

"No," Ariel murmured, suddenly the we were shot.

"We've been shot down," Luke yelled and we fell out of orbit, falling down onto the surface of the world.

Then, we crashed and everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you ladies and gents loved this chapter.**

**Next chapter is a new one  
(Meaning not in the original)**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Still accepting OCs  
(Seriously, give me OCS!)**

**Peace, Lord Revan Flame out.**


	5. Battle for Alpha Primer

**Hello viewers**

**I'm here with the new chapter**

**This chapter is not in the original story**

**So this is going to have a lot of stuff**

**Cough... Percy proposes to Calypso... Cough... RosexRevan Fluff... Cough... Character Reveals... Cough...**

**Sorry, major cold  
*Whispers* Not**

**So let's begin, shall we**

* * *

Percy POV

"Argh," I said as I got up, feeling pain searing through my bodily systems.

"Guys," I yelled.

I was answered with groans.

"We were shot down," Luke said, "But I crashed us near Eden."

Eden was the capital of Alpha Primer, also the location of the Celestial Fortress. It was a large city, surrounded by an enormous wall made of Chaotic Silver. There were skyscrapers, suburbs, and then the area around the Celestial Fortress which was a cleared area with tiled grounds and small pockets of trees and benches, in whole it was a paradise, but as I looked towards the city, I could tell it had turned into hell.

Smoke was rising out of Eden and a mass of Protocons were fighting the Chaotic Legion who were desperately trying to defend the city.

"We have to help them," I shouted and everyone else got up, "COME ON!"

I drew a temporary sword, a standard Chaotic Legion weapon. I got out and took what ever water was nearby, then created a giant wave. I rode it all the way to battle, washing over the Protocons in my way. When the wave collapsed I swung my sword and cut one down, then swirled and made a gush of water encircle me, slicing anything in my way.

Ariel pointed her sword and made a gush of water blast through several Protocons. Beckendorf swung his hammer, smashing one, then smashing another and another and another until he hit a tank, then he pulled the trigger and unleashed a blast of lava.

Silena was ducking under swings, stabbing and slashing where she could, poisoning anything that the blade touched. Calypso was dodging attacks, healing anyone who needed to be healed. Zoe jumped off a heap of metal that used to be a tank, firing three arrows that pierced the chests of three Protocons.

Nate shadow traveled around, stabbing, slicing, and cutting down the Protocons everywhere. Peter ducked under a swing from a Protocon's blade arm and transformed his polymorphic liquid Chaotic Silver arm, long story into a blade that cut through the metal on its chest and killed it.

Rose was firing bolts of dark matter, obliterating Protocons who were unlucky enough to have been caught by the attacks from Chaos' daughter. Suddenly, Celestial Bronze cannon balls exploded as they struck the ground. I saw the cannons on the Eden's wall begin to fire again.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE WALL," I shouted to the others and they nodded.

We raced to the wall, dodging cannon balls as they fell. We made it to the main gate and the giant Chaotic Silver gate opened. **(A lot of stuff are made of Chaotic Silver) **We ran inside as they closed. We gasped for air and I gasped even more as Chaos came up and hugged me and Rose.

"You made it," he cried out as he bear hugged us, causing us to wheeze.

"To tight dad," Rose wheezed out.

"Sorry."

He dropped us and I saw my old academy rival.

"You ordered the cannon fire, didn't you," I questioned Devon and he smirked.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"You almost killed us," Rose shouted.

"So, it's not like your important," he said and I was about to punch him, "Your not even Elites of Chaos."

Suddenly, a fist went out and struck his face. I saw Rose standing there, dark matter swirling around her fist after she punched him. He groaned as he laid on the floor, a giant bruise on his face.

"Peace Rose," dad said, "Where is he?"

"Who," I asked.

"He said he'd come in two days," Rose answered.

"WHO?"

"Revan," she said.

"Revan?"

"He's the guy who we were sent to get," she said and I remembered the red eyed warrior, "He said he had to pack up everything he needed and to get some Chaotic Commandos."

"Psht," Devon said, "If we were sent to collect him, he would be here with us and we wouldn't have crashed."

Rose looked ready to punch him with her dark matter fist again, but Chaos gasped.

"Chaotic Commandos, you mean the 501st!?"

"Yeah," I said, "He said some of the 501st lived in the colonists' town."

"That's absurd," Devon cried out.

"Devon, shut up," Chaos ordered and he obeyed immediately, "So we have to hold out for two days?"

"One day and at dawn on the next," Rose corrected.

"Wait, what do you mean we have hold out," another Elite of Chaos asked and I remembered her, it was Andrea, the Elf.

"Revan fought in the first war between the Protocons and the Chaotic Legion," Chaos explained, "He decimated hundreds of them in a single battle."

"Wait, what first war," she asked.

"Long story," Me, Rose, Ariel, and Nate stated.

* * *

3rd Person POV

And so Perseus and his friends held off the Protocon forces, defending Eden with their lives. With each passing day, more Chaotic soldiers would die, but dozens of Protocons would go with them. The walls began to crumble, sections being destroyed, but defended with hundreds of the defenders.

However, with each hour that passed, they began to loose faith with Revan. Everyday, they'd look up to the sky and wonder if he'd really come to their aid. Their questions were answered the day he said he'd arrive.

* * *

Rose POV

"Get the cannons operational," I shouted as several shots from a Protocon tank took several of our cannons offline.

"Yes ma'am," several officers said and ran over to fix them.

I activated my powers and fired several bolts of dark matter that decimated a squad of Protocons.

"Hey," I heard and turned around to see Percy.

"Hi."

"How's it going up here?"

"We just lost the cannons, but they'll be back on in a little bit."

"Okay," he said and looked at the sea of metal below, "Hard to believe they have the resources to keep a siege going for this long."

"I know," I said as I looked at the Protocon swarm too.

"BOOM," we heard and saw the main gate explode as a white beam disappear.

"What the Tartarus was that," I yelled as we ran to the gate.

"I don't know, but those Protocons are pouring in," Percy said as he created a wave to ride all the way down to the ground.

I jumped down and used Dark Matter to slow down my descent until I landed with a quiet thump.

"This is a lot of enemies," I yelled to Percy as we fought them off.

"INCOMING," I heard and saw Ariel laugh as she jumped down, swinging her sword to control the water so it'd fall onto the Protocons.

"There's too many," Nate yelled as he joined the battle, "We can't hold them off!"

"That you can't," a voice said and the crowd of Protocons parted to show a tall man.

He wore Protocon armor, but it was different. His helm had a more intricate design and his armor was larger. His arm was different from the other Protocon's weapons, it was larger and looked deadlier.

"I offer you amnesty if you surrender," he offered and we scowled at him.

"Like hell," Percy yelled and charged.

The man's arm transformed into a large blade and he blocked the attack, then slashed at him. Percy jumped back and made a gush of water strike him, but he pulled up a shield. His blade transformed back into his arm and hand, but then he slapped his hands together and they transformed into a cannon like weapon.

He smirked and fired a beam of red energy. I jumped in front of Percy and raised my arms, dark matter collected in front of me and formed a shield as the energy beam struck it. I grunted as I was slowly pushed back, but Percy and Ariel created a geyser of water that shot back down and smashed the guy into the ground.

I gasped for breath, exhausted from using my powers.

"AH," I heard and saw the man yell in anger and rage.

"DESTRUCTICONS," he barked, "TRANSFORM AND COMBINE INTO PROTOR!"

Suddenly, five Protocons ran forward. Two transformed into leg like pieces of a robot, then a large one transformed into a torso unit.

"Oh no," I murmured as I saw what was happening.

The remaining two transformed into two arms, the right one had a missile pod on its shoulder and the left shoulder had a gatling gun.

"DESTROY THEM ALL," the man yelled and the robot giant stomped forward, firing its guns and wielding a super sized hammer.

"Take it down," Nate shouted and we charged forward.

Ariel created a rope of water with her sword and Percy lassoed its arms against its body with another rope of water. Nate shadow traveled onto it and attempted to stab it, but his weapon bounced off its armored body. Calypso was healing me while Zoe was firing her arrows, but they had little effect against it.

"Prepare for extermination," it bellowed in a low, monotone and electronic voice.

"This is it," I thought, "Its over."

I looked up, above Protor and into the stars, seeing them gleam in space. I saw the sun barely rising over the horizo-, wait.

I could hear his annoying voice in my head, telling me when he'd arrive, "Look to the sky, at dawn on the second day, I will arrive with my brothers and sisters in arms."

That's when I saw it, a ship flying down low towards us. Everyone else must have saw my gaze because they also looked up at the approaching ship, then a voice boomed.

"Chaotic Commandos, destroy Protor!"

Suddenly, a voice talked over the private Chaotic Legion com line. **(Imagine the clone troopers voice from Star Wars)**

"Chaotic Commandos Alpha through Omega dropping."

Suddenly, 10 grey figures dropped out of a opened panel in the underside of the ship. The first to land was a tall man. He wore steel grey armor with a glowing blue visor, there was a small, white shoulder piece armor on his right shoulder with a space black colored Alpha symbol from the Greek alphabet.

There was a faded space black Chaotic Legion symbol on the center of his chest armor and a single slash mark ran across it from his abdomen to over his heart, but it was a shallow cut. **(Imagine the Clone Commando armor, but steel gray)**

He held a gun, it was like a large gun the size of his arm. He held it with both hands and fired at Protor, beams of orange shot out and pierced Protor's near impervious armor. Suddenly, the nine other figures joined him.

One was a large and bulky figure, with the same colors, but he had a the Eta symbol on him and an axe strapped to his back.

The second was feminine, she had a sword strapped to her back and the symbol of Theta was on her shoulder pad.

The next was a thin man with a sword on his back too, but his visor was glowing a radiant green and he wore the Delta symbol was on his shoulder.

A male figure landed next, he had knives in holsters on his legs and a bow on him with a quiver full of arrows. His armor was camouflage green with the Epsilon symbol on his shoulder.

A crimson female figure dropped down by him, she had gauntlets with blades and the Beta symbol on her shoulder.

The next figure to land had was a guy with royal blue and gold armor and a spear on his back with the Zeta symbol on his shoulder.

Another figure landed and he wore crimson armor like the Beta commando, but with a Sigma symbol on his shoulder.

The second to last figure was a woman with a red visor, but white armor and had several gadgets on a belt with the Upsilon symbol on her shoulder.

The last person to land was shorter than the rest, by the armor I could tell it was a he. The symbol of Omega was on his shoulder and he had a large sword on his back.

The Eta guy charged forward and tackled the robotic titan's leg, making it land on its knee. Alpha continued to fire his gun while the Beta girl and Sigma flew up with what I assume was their powers. They started thrusting her fist forward, bolts of fire shooting out at the giant.

Theta and Delta were slashing and stabbing at its other leg and Zeta was pointed his spear at the robot, a beam of red firing out of the tip. The titan roared in anger and swatted away Theta, Delta, and Zeta. Suddenly, a blur of green zoomed by and landed on top of the robot, it was Epsilon and he had his bow out, firing explosive arrows into its eyes.

"Alpha," we heard and saw the ship circle around, "Clear the area!"

"MOVE," Alpha ordered and they ran, but Omega stayed, "OMEGA, NO!"

He ran back and grabbed him, then ran as the ship crashed into the robotic giant. They fell onto the ground, Alpha shielding Omega as the ship exploded sending shrapnel flying and fire spewing into the air.

"Whoa," we all said as we stared at the remains of Protor which was just a pile of melted scrap metal.

"That went well," we heard and turned around to see Revan slowly descend to us as he hovered with his rocket boosters.

He landed with a silent thud and walked towards Alpha and Omega who were getting up.

"What the hell were you thinking," he yelled at Omega.

"I'm sorry," a teenage voice shouted and Omega took off his helmet to show a teenage girl, probably 18 with short blonde hair and steely blue eyes.

"She's only like, 18," Nate whispered and everyone nodded as we watched them argue.

"I promised your father you'd be safe, not that you'd die by a crashing ship," Alpha yelled.

"My dad wouldn't have ru- AH," she screamed as a bolt of energy struck Revan and sent him flying into the rubble that was the main gate.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a pile of Chaotic Silver slabs.

"NO," Alpha shouted.

"What a happy moment," we heard and saw the man from before walk back out.

"Hector," he gasped and pointed his gun at him.

"Hello Alpha, wonderful to meet you again," he said and transformed his arm into a blade, "I'm going to miss our play dates after I kill you."

"That's not going to happen," he said and all of the Chaotic Commandos pulled out their weapons.

"Kill them all," the man, Hector ordered and the Protocons surged forward.

We reacted immediately by charging, swords and shields drawn. Percy blocked an attack from a Protocon and stabbed it before slashing another one. I pulled up a dark matter shield before throwing a bolt that killed my attacker. I looked around and saw everyone else fighting, blocking, slashing, blasting, cutting, stabbing, etc.

"Well hello," I heard and saw Hector approaching me, "The daughter of Chaos, a real challenge."

He charged me, but I sidestepped and jumped back. He snarled at me and I stuck out me tongue, probably the most immature thing I've ever done. He looked enraged and transformed his arm into a gun. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the way as a bolt of red shot past me into another Protocon.

He started shooting at me and I tried something I learned a while back. I activated my powers and jumped over him, high. My dark matter powers allowed me to increase my strength, speed, resistance, etc. Though it took a lot out of me at first, I learned how to control it.

I jumped back to the wall until I was on a pile of rubble. He stalked towards me, gun transforming back into his blade. I finally got a good look at it. It was a long blade made of some kind of metal, but I recognized the technology that made the glowing sharp edge of it.

"Cybertitan tech," I murmured.

"Now you die," he shouted and charged me.

I was caught off guard and slipped on a piece of loose rubble. I fell on my back as he charged and felt a scream start to rise out of my throat as he neared. Suddenly, an arm thrusted out of the Chaotic Silver rubble and grabbed Hector by the throat.

Revan rose from it, dust coming off of his armor.

"NO MORE," he bellowed and punched him in the face.

Hector fell back down the pile and landed with a loud thud. Revan jumped down and punched him in the face again, but then he grabbed his throat when he stumbled back and punched him again. As he stumbled back he jabbed his fingers into Hector's throat, then grabbed his face and threw him onto the ground behind him, then threw him across the battlefield.

By now the fighting had ceased, both sides standing behind an invisible line that divided them. A circle formed around Hector's form as he coughed from Revan's earlier attack. Revan walked towards him and kicked him in the faced, and as he came up Revan grabbed him by the neck.

"All the people I've murdered," he shouted and threw him into the ground, "By letting you live!"

"I never counted," Hector spat as he got up, blade burning a harsh red.

"Neither did I, but I know it's long and full of innocent people," Revan shouted in rage, then pulled out his sword.

They charged each other and locked blades, then started exchanging blows. Revan fought like a demon, striking with savage might and vicious cunning. When ever the blade came at him, he knew where to block or dodge and when ever there was an opening he took it.

Revan ducked under a swing, then punched him in the stomach. As Hector came down, Revan kneed him in the face, but he grabbed his leg. He swung him around before throwing him.

Revan landed on the ground, but caught himself by stabbing his sword in the ground to stop himself from sliding. He got back up and charged Hector. They exchanged blows again, but this time he slid his sword across Hector's and made them go up, but then he swung down and created a cut across Hector's arm, forcing it to transform back into its arm form.

He cried out in pain and Revan kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the crowd of Protocons.

"Two choices Hector," Revan said, "Leave now and never return, or die here by my hand."

Hector scowled before shouting at his men to charge.

* * *

Percy POV

"DEFEND THE CITY," Revan shouted over the roar of the Protocon's charge.

We charged forward, all of us using our powers or wielding our weapons. I created a tidal wave that washed away a good portion of their army and I saw Ariel use Hurricane to make a blade of water to cut down a Protocon squad. Nate created a huge shadow that engulfed the Protocons and spat them out, dead out of fear.

Calypso and I were back to back now, she'd stab anyone who got to close to us and I'd create geysers of water that'd decimate the coming aliens.

"LOOK OUT," I heard and saw a heavily armored Protocon charge at me, but two figures attacked it.

"ETHAN, MICHAEL," I yelled as I saw my old friends hold off the Protocon.

Ethan blocked a strike from its axe while Michael shot several flaming arrows. He slashed up and Michael fired an arrow that exploded on its helm.

"ARGH," it roared in pain, but looked back at us, "I will destroy you!"

"It can talk," I asked as I joined the battle.

"My name is SILAS," it shouted and swung its axe, but then it transformed onto his arm into a giant cannon.

He fired and a bolt of red energy exploded on the ground in front of us, sending us flying. It continued to fire, creating giant craters where ever it shot.

"We have to take him down," I shouted and they nodded.

Michael fired an arrow that pierced Ethan's shield and they tripped the Protocon, then I created a water prison around him.

"NO," it shouted and we smirked.

"Now that wasn't nice," a voice said and we turned around to see a tall woman.

Her skin was silver and she wore Protocon armor.

"Um, hi?"

"Your cute, but not that cute," she said and a helm transformed onto her face.

She charged us, her arm becoming a blade, but before we could attack she disappeared.

"Did she just, vanish," Michael asked.

"She could be anywhere," Ethan said and we put our backs together.

"I got an idea," I yelled and made the water prison around Silas turn into a giant ball of water, with him still in it.

I made the water circle us and a loud clank resounded as Silas rammed into an invisible figure. I smirked and dropped them, and the woman appeared underneath Silas.

"Get OFF ME!"

"It'd be nice if you'd say please Arachna."

"Are you doing this in a battle!?"

"Well sorry sis," he snapped back at her.

"Wow, sibling rivalries much," Calypso said as she ran over.

"Percy," I heard and saw Zoe run over.

"What's wrong?"

"Revan and Rose," she said, "They're taking on Hector."

We immediately rushed over to the crowd of Chaotic soldiers and Protocons circling the three warriors.

Revan blocked a strike from Hector whose arm was now repaired and Rose jumped over him, then fired a bolt of Dark Matter. He stumbled back from the attack, but shifted his arm into a gun and fired at Rose while she was still mid-air. Revan flew up with his rocket boosters and caught Rose, then pulled up a shield.

"That's no way to treat a lady," he mocked as he let Rose down.

Hector snarled and charged him, but blocked his charge. They exchanged blows some more, but then Revan ducked under a slash. He kicked his leg and punched him in the face before grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him across the makeshift arena of people.

He got up, sparking and bleeding blue liquid.

"Retreat," he ordered and turned invisible.

The rest of the Protocons disappeared, one by one until none was left, not even Silas or Arachna.

"They're gone," I said.

"That's what they do when they've lost," Revan said as he walked over to me, "Come on, lets go get healed, I got a bunch of cuts and bruises that are starting to hurt."

* * *

Rose POV

"That was fun," Nate stated as we sat in the main hub.

We had all returned to Eden, many of us were dead, but those who had survived were partying. I saw Michael, Silena, and Beckendorf on the dance floor while Ethan and Zoe just sat at some tables with us. Percy was sitting next to me and Ariel was fidgeting with her band-aids, and Calypso had to slap her hand to stop her from peeling them off every now and then.

Then I saw a flash of black out of the corner of my eye and saw Revan walk into the main hub. He seemed perfectly healed as if he hadn't even fought. I eyed him suspiciously, there was something about him that seemed wrong, like he wasn't telling us the whole truth about the Protocons.

That's when I caught myself staring at him instead of observing. Heat rose to my cheeks and I immediately attempted to hide it as he walked over to us.

"Hey," he said as he sat in a chair at our table.

"How's it going," Percy asked.

"Good, not much wounds after all," he said, but I could tell he was lying.

"Hey Revan," Ariel said, "Back during the battle, you were arguing with Omega about her father, why?"

A look of weariness and sadness appeared and he began to explain, "Her father was the original Omega, but he passed away and she decided to follow in his footsteps, we've been training her ever since."

"Wow," we all said and I looked over at the 10 Chaotic Commandos sitting nearby at their own table.

"Revan," I said, "You and Hector looked like you had a past, do you?"

He tensed up again, like when he told us his story.

"We served together, yes," he explained, but from the years of tutoring from my dad I could tell he was lying, "He was the first test subject for the leader of the 501st's experiments and so he took up the name, Prototype 1."

"Your lying," I said and everyone looked at me.'

He glared at me, anger on his face.

"What," he angrily asked.

"I can tell your lying," I stated, "Tell us the truth."

"I don't need to tell you anything, but I am," he said.

"No your not, your feeding us stories, I want the truth," I said.

"I'd prefer if you stop asking me questions like an interrogator," he said, "Go kiss your boyfriend or something."

That was the crossing point, no one made fun of me.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth," I shouted at him, standing up.

Everyone stopped to look at us, two beings of power staring off.

"I'm willingly helping you, I could very well take my forces and leave," he threatened.

"No, you won't," I said, "I can see the look in your eye, there's a personal vendetta behind this."

He stood there, staring at me before he sighed.

"I built them," he said and I looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"The Protocons, I built them," he explained and everyone gasped.

"YOU BUILT THOSE THINGS," I screamed and pushed him back, "Those things that are killing our friends, OUR FAMILIES!"

"You don't think I regret this," he roared, "I built them too be the ultimate force, my personal guard force, my security to this world."

"Well your plan didn't go as planned, DID IT!"

"I don't need to take questioning from anyone for my intentions, especially from a brat like you," he growled at me and I stepped up to him.

"STOP," we heard and saw dad run over.

"You built the Protocons," he asked and with no way to lie he just nodded.

"I knew we couldn't trust him," Devon said and Revan snarled before getting ready to punch him, but his Chaotic Commandos held him back.

"I'll tear you apart," Revan threatened.

"Look at him, acting like an animal rather than a warrior."

"He's more of a warrior than you," I said, surprisingly defending him.

"What's with the sudden change Rose, are you fancying him?"

My face heated up immediately and dark matter formed around me instantly.

"YOU," dad shouted at Devon, "SHUT UP!"

Devon immediately cowered and I smiled.

"Rose, calm down," he ordered and I felt the dark matter disappear as my anger ceased slightly, then he turned to Revan, "Tell me everything."

He scowled and began to speak, "It started after the Void War, after I joined the Chaotic Legion, After my parents' death."

"He's that old," I murmured.

"After the war, I lead the 501st in campaigns across the universe, hunting down the remaining Voidborn," he explained, "Then the Great War began and I knew Alpha Primer wasn't safe anymore-."

"So you built the Protocons," I finished and he nodded, "But Hector turned on you."

"He was always power hungry, just never showed it," he spat, "He deceived me and became something I made."

"What happened exactly," I asked.

"After the experiment was a success, he attempted to steal my data," he said, "I stopped him, but he injured me severely."

"Then how are you still walking," Nate asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I used my data to save myself," he said.

We all looked at him quizzically, but then I got what he meant.

"You turned yourself into a technorganic," I gasped and everyone gaped at him as he nodded.

"I used Cybertitan tech implants to heal me and give me enhanced abilities," he said, "That's why I don't have any scars or any marks."

"Cybertitan implants," Ariel said, "Does that make you a Cybetitan?"

"No, it makes me a technorganic," he corrected.

"Can you please continue," Chaos asked and he nodded.

"After I healed myself, I rallied the 501st and we fought the Protocons in secret until they made themselves public," he said.

"And after the war dad covered it up," I said and dad nodded.

"After all of the chaos, I and the 501st exiled ourselves," he said, "We settled on Destin, a remote world, peaceful and barely known to anyone."

"And you lived in peace for a time," I said, "Until we came along."

"Yes, actually I never got to that point have I," he asked and I shook my head, then he faced dad and did the most unexpected thing.

He punched him directly in the face.

"DAD," me and Percy yelled as we watched him fall backwards.

"How dare you call upon me after what happened," he snarled.

"What," we all asked.

"You never told them?"

"You never told us who created the Protocons."

"Fair enough."

"Wait, what happened," I asked.

They looked at each other and dad sighed.

"You saw how Revan fought, he's fought like that since the incident on Destin, several decades prior" he stated.

"Yes, when you left me and the 501st to die!"

"What," we all asked.

"During the Void War when I was just a lieutenant in the 501st, Chaos called back all ships and troops from Destin because we had lost to many people," he stated, "We defied orders and stayed to defend the colonists there."

"Did you win," Nate asked.

"Yes, but half of the 501st was dead by the end of the battle," he explained, "After that, ties with Chaos were strained and at the end of the Protocon War, we left entirely."

"And that's how we got to here, fighting a war against an enemy you created," Devon said.

Revan snarled and slowly walked to the arrogant son of a b****, but Alpha put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head when he looked back. He shrugged his hand off and stepped back.

"What's wrong, too afraid to fight me, old man," he mocked, "I guess you wouldn't actually win anyway, your weak."

That's when he snapped. He stood still and we all looked for a reaction, but I realized what happened, the same thing that happened on Destin when he saved us.

"Devon, I'd run," I said and he laughed.

"I'm not a cowered like yo- ACH," he choked as an invisible hand grabbed his throat.

The hologram disappeared as Revan reappeared holding Devon in the air by his throat.

"I am Revan, I am stronger, faster, better, I am superior," he bellowed, "You, you are nothing."

He threw Devon into the wall, leaving a dent in it.

Everyone stood there, shocked and fearful if he'd go insane and kill all of us.

"Sir," Alpha said, taking off his helmet to reveal a man with grey hair in a military buzz cut, "I'd advise we gather our forces to repel the Protocons where ever they show up next."

"Then find what allies we can get," he said and the Delta commando went to work immediately.

Revan sighed and put his thumb and pointer finger on his forehead before walking off. The rest of us stood there as dad left too and the Chaotic Commandos afterwards.

"What now," Ariel asked.

"I think we should party as much as we can," Nate said, "Who know when we can have another decent party like this?"

"I guess," Percy said and people got back to doing what they were doing before I shouted, but the atmosphere was tense and full of emotions.

* * *

Percy POV

I asked Calypso to follow me and I led her outside to a balcony that overlooked the city. Some of the buildings were destroyed, smoke still rising from some parts of the city, but the moon hung in the sky and cast a glow that illuminated the city as if it hadn't been touched.

It was a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as seeing Calypso glow in the moonlight.

"Why'd you bring me out here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I said and carefully took out the small box from my pocket without her seeing it, "After all these years together, I just wanted to ask you something?"

"Yeah," she asked, curiously

"So Calypso," I said, blushing and she looked at me, also blushing.

"This is it," I thought and kneeled down.

She covered her mouth in excitement as I pulled out a small box with a ring made of Elven gold.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES," she squealed in happiness as she jumped and hugged me.

We kissed passionately and I heard a snicker. We turned to see Ariel video taping us and we immediately ran after her.

"GET BACK HERE," I yelled.

"You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man," she mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Gotcha," Nate yelled as he yanked the hood of her hoodie and held her in the air.

"Hey, no fair," she said and we cracked a smile.

"The camera," I asked and she handed it to me while pouting.

"And your phone," Calypso asked and she grumbled, then handed us her video phone.

"So you guys' are getting married," Nate asked and we blushed furiously.

"How'd you know?"

He pointed at the engagement ring in my hand and we blushed again.

"So, when's the wedding," Ariel asked, still being held by Nate.

We shrugged and they laughed.

"You should go ask Silena for advise, she is a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I guess," I said and we walked off to find Silena.

* * *

Rose POV

"So Rose," Silena said as we sat in my room.

It was larger than most rooms since I was Chaos' daughter. The walls were painted indigo like my eyes and there was an enchanted window that I could change the scenery outside of it when ever I wanted, currently it was a scene of London from my mom's apartment there.

"Yeah," I asked as I twirled my hair with my pointer finger while looking things up on my private laptop.

She didn't answer me and I looked at her to see her shocked.

"Uh, Silena," I asked.

"I just felt love blossom like a flower blooming in spring," she squealed and I fell off my bed in surprise.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Speaking of romance, what about yours?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah, you and Mr. Revan," she said to me in a mushy voice like I was a puppy.

"WHAT," I yelled and fell off my bed again, "D*****!"

She was laughing uncontrollably now, as I got back onto my bed, staying as far away from the edge as possible.

"That better have been a joke."

"Afraid not," she said, "Besides, you can't hide your feeling from me, I saw you staring at him and blushing."

My face heated up and she smirked.

"NO," I shouted, "I do not love him, I despise him!"

And she just smirked more, then said, "Denial, this makes the best romances!"

"No. No. No, I don't love him, I don't like him, I hate him and his arrogant wit and his obnoxious behavior plus he made those things that tried to kill us!"

"Come on, you can't stay in denial forever," Silena said and I stood up.

"I. Do. Not. Love. Him!"

"I know you do."

"I don't! I don't like his behavior, his manners, his arrogance, his selfishness, his defined muscles, his combed raven black hair, his glowing red eyes as crimson as- Oh Chaos," I gasped in horror, "I have a crush on him."

"I knew it," Silena squealed in joy.

But I didn't say anything, I was too much in shock and horror at the revelation. Suddenly, my door burst open and Percy, Calypso, Ariel, and Nate stepped in.

I yelped and fell off my bed for the third time and started cursing in Elvish.

"Haven't you heard of knocking!"

"Sorry," Percy said, "We just came too see Silena."

"Why... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," she screamed as she saw Calypso's finger which had a ring on it, "Your getting married!"

"Yeah," they said and blushed.

"This is the best day ever," Silena squealed in joy, "First Rose confesses she has a crush on Revan, then you guys are getting married!"

"Whoa, Rose has a crush on Revan," they all yelled in shock.

"I, uh," I stuttered while blushing crimson.

"That's, well... shocking," Percy said, while rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sure he feels the same way?"

"Really?"

* * *

Revan POV

"NO," I yelled as I threw chair at Chaos, "I do not love on your daughter!"

"You can't fool me," he snickered while hiding behind his over turned desk.

He had called me to his office to ask about somethings. I had come and we had discussed the battle, when he changed the subject to me and Rose's teamwork in beating Hector, then he changed it to his belief that I loved her.

"Your delusional!"

"I'm the Primordial of the Void," he yelled back at me, "I can tell you have a crush on her."

"SHUT UP!"

I threw another chair and he laughed as it missed him again.

"Come on, it's not like you haven't noticed her," he said from his makeshift fort.

"All I've noticed about your daughter is her bossy nature, her obnoxious attitude, and her obliviousness to see the truth!"

"The truth that you got the hots for her?"

"NO!"

I threw a potted plant that cracked on the wall behind him.

"Hey, chairs only, that was an Elvish Lunar Leaf," he yelled while waving a fist.

"That right is reserved for people who don't ensue I have crushes on their daughter," I yelled back and grabbed another potted plant.

"Wait, NO," he screamed, "That's an Elemental Spirit Plant!"

"It's dead if you don't stop ensuing things."

"Come on, just admit it!"

"NO, your daughter is the most controlling person I know!"

"But she's cute," he yelled.

"Yeah, but- WAIT!"

He was snickering and I threw the plant, knocking him in the face.

"That doesn't count, you tricked me!"

"No, definitely counts," he said while rubbing his bleeding nose, "You definitely love her."

"No I do not, she's not cute, beautiful, or pretty especially with that crow black hair and indigo eyes and her slender body with that small as- Oh," I said and he smiled widely, "One word and your faded."

He nodded and I felt my face turn as red as my eyes.

"By the Creation Spark, if anyone finds out about this," I said, "My reputation is over."

"Come on, she might like you too."

"Like hell," I said and sat in the last chair left.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a head with blonde hair and steely blue eyes poked through.

"What the cuss happened here," Omega asked.

I was about to lie when Chaos told the truth.

"Revan loves Rose!"

"What," Omega asked.

"Revan love-."

"Yeah I heard you, I mean what the Tartarus, how did you fall in love with her?"

"I did not fall in love with her," I shouted, "I just have a small crush."

"Small as in her small as-."

"Finish that sentence and I make you fade," I threatened and Chaos and Omega were laughing like maniacs.

I put my fingers on my forehead again in frustration and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I love Rose, there you happy?"

"Yeah," Chaos said and snapped his fingers, suddenly the room was back to how it was before I trashed it, "So I guess we should discuss on how you two are going to marry."

"WHAT!"

"I mean if she doesn't reject you," he said with a smirk and I face palmed.

"Hey," we heard and Rose's head poked through the door, "I heard crashing and yelling."

"He-," Omega cut off Chaos by sending a voltage of electricity into his mind via her magic powers as the daughter of Omega who himself was a son of Hecate.

"Uh," Rose said as she saw her father bend over in pain.

"He's having a really bad headache, we can take care of him," Omega lied and Rose shrugged, then left.

"Thanks," I said.

"You owe me one," she said and we looked at Chaos who pouted.

"Not cool."

"For the oldest Primordial in existence, your really immature," I said and he stuck out his tongue, "Even your daughter's more mature then you."

"Maybe your guys' kid will be as fun as me- AH!"

I cut him off by punching him in the stomach after hearing "guys' kid."

"Omega, go tell the other commandos to prepare for departure as soon as Delta gets done sorting the data," I ordered and she nodded, then left.

I sat back down in the chair and stared at Chaos who was bent over his desk, groaning in pain.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**I know I did**

**Sorry if the whole Revan and Rose thing was kind of awkward or seemed to sexual too you**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(I'd like All of the Above)**

**To all of you Son of the Flame fans**

**I've almost completed the next chapter in the story**

**After that its like two to three more chapters**

**Then I start a sequel or make the sequel a part of the story**

**Still accepting OCs**

**Lord Revan Flame is out**


	6. Recruiting the Pirate

**Hello Viewers**

**I bring forth the next chapter in my rewrite**

**Yet again, a new chapter as in not in the original story  
(I'm putting this in all the new chapters)**

**Percy: That's nice**

**Calypso: So what's this one about?**

**Me: Eh, your wedding, me going to find allies with Rose**

**Rose: What?**

**Me: Nothing**

**So lets begin**

* * *

Percy POV

"Man, I am a wreck," I said as I stared into the mirror.

I was wearing a suit, getting ready for the wedding.

"I can't believe your getting married the week after you proposed," Luke said as he looked me over for anything out of place, "Usually it's a month or a couple of months."

"Well it is Chaos who set up the wedding."

"True, True."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Ariel skipped into the room.

"Hi Percy," she said.

"What," I groaned.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how my brother's doing for the wedding?"

"Your here to ask to be the Mid of Honor, aren't you?"

"Huh," she gasped, "I would never."

"Flower Girl," Luke asked and she nodded.

"Why Fower Grl," I asked.

"Well Rose's the Maid of Honor," she said, "So I thought Flower Girl was the second best thing."

Me and Luke looked at each other and I sighed.

"Fine," I said and she cheered and jumped up in joy before running out to proclaim it to everyone.

"She's cute when she's excited," Luke sarcastically said and we laughed, "Come on, let's go show you to everyone."

We walked out of my room and towards the Main Hub when I saw Revan in the room Chaos had given him which was apparently his room when he was a part of the Chaotic Legion.

"Hey Revan!"

"What," he asked as he looked up to me from his desk.

There were a bunch of maps, reports, confidential files, etc. scattered across his desk. The Chaotic Commandos either sat or stood around him, watching.

"Watcha doin?"

"Finding potential allies," he said, "I've narrowed it down to three people, bad part is that they're part of my old team."

"Your old team?"

"Yeah, back when I was Chaotic soldier, before I took command of the 501st I had a team," he said, "After I left we split up, pursuing our own careers."

"Who are they," I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, they all changed their identities," he stated, "But I know where one of them might be."

"Nice," I said, "You'll have a story to tell them after the wedding."

"Yeah," he said, "I'm not staying for your wedding."

"What!?"

"Sorry, but I find it more logical to find our allies than attend a wedding," he said.

"Then I'm going with you," we heard and saw Rose in the doorway.

"WHAT, I mean, um... uh," he stuttered and his cheeks heated up slightly, barely noticeable except to me.

"Yeah, can't let you run off and leave us behind," she said, "We don't want you too desert again."

"Well I, um," he stuttered some more and she laughed, "Sorry Percy, but I'll have to skip the wedding too."

"WHAT," I screamed, "Who's going to be the Maid of Honor!?"

"Zoe," she suggested and I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Zoe... in a dress."

"Right," she said and thought, "Silena?"

"That could probably work," I said, "but that doesn't excuse you for abandoning me on my special day."

"I'll give you a present," she said, "Not sure about the jerk here."

"Hey," Revan shouted and we snickered, "I'll see what I can get."

"Alright," I shouted in joy and ran to get to the Main Hub.

* * *

Revan POV

"Why must you insist on stalking me," I asked Rose.

"Stalking," she shouted, "I'm making sure you don't run off!"

We glared at each other and I heard stifled laughter. I turned my head to see my Commandos laughing at us.

"Aw love," Theta whispered.

"I heard that," I shouted, "And your not one to speak."

She squirmed in her suit and her boyfriend, Delta put a comforting arm around her.

"And for you," I said and looked at Rose, "We're leaving in the morning."

"Um sir," Alpha said, "You used the ship to destroy Protor."

"Right," I said and sighed as I sat back in my chair.

"We can use my ship," Rose said.

"You have a ship?"

"Yeah, dad got it for me on my thirteenth birthday."

"Of course he would."

"So," she said, "See you in the morning, honey."

She kissed my cheek and left, face as red as my eyes and I felt my face doing the same.

I heard snickering and I shouted, "One word and your all dead."

* * *

The Next Day

I wrote out the letter and sent it to Nate, knowing he'd give it to Percy.

I got up from my desk and put all of the papers in a file, then put it in a backpack. Packing everything I needed I headed down to the docking bay. All of my Commandos were there and I saw Rose talking to them.

"Ack Hm," I coughed and they looked at me.

"Oh, good your here," she said, "Well let me introduce, The Angelic Blade."

She did a whole pose which was just holding her arms out in a gesture to a small ship. It was made of Chaotic Steel with Elven Gold plating along some parts of it, creating a royal look to it.

"Wow," I sarcastically said, faking awe.

She punched my shoulder and told us to get aboard.

"Uh. Uh. Uh," I said, "We need to load the cargo."

"Cargo?"

"Yeah," I said and pointed to the giant crate and several smaller crates nearby.

"Is that what you needed to pack back on Destin?"

I nodded and she looked at me quizzically.

"How'd you get that, I thought your ship blew up."

"I dropped it off before I came back and crashed into Protor, what you thought I'd destroy my stuff?"

She shrugged and we started to load the cargo. It took me, Alpha, and Eta too haul it onto the ship. The whole time Rose had watched in amusement and I had glanced at her to find her blushing.

"Stupid Chaos," I muttered as I started to blush everytime too.

Soon everything was on board and we lifted off. It was then I realized how small the ship was. The cargo bay had a decent enough space, but the actual cockpit was small for me.

* * *

Rose POV

We sat there in a tense atmosphere. Everyone was seated in the chairs, but Revan had some trouble. It was then that I realized how big he was. While we sat in the Terran leather seats comfortably, he was slouched over since he was at least a couple of inches, maybe even a foot taller than me.

He tapped his fingers on his legs rhythemically as we flew through space. I sat there, driving the ship, but I could feel his presence next to me. I felt heat rush to my face everytime I thought about him so I tried to think of Percy and Calypso's wedding.

"Wonder how they're doing?"

* * *

Percy POV

"How did you afford all of this!?"

We were standing in the middle of the Main Hub, also the place where I was getting married. The whole place was full of decorations so expensive they could be sold to build a Terran warship, and those things had a lot of guns and armor.

"Revan sent the money," Beckendorf said, "Got me the materials to make all of this."

"Hey," I heard and saw Nate run up, "Revan also wanted me to give this to you."

I opened the letter to find a note from him.

_Dear Percy,_

_I am truly sorry I could not attend your wedding with Calypso, but urgent matters have arisen. I hope to attend future events and too see that you survive this war._

_Sincerely,  
Revan Flame_

"He did pull through," I said, "Now just gotta find Rose's gift."

"Already here," I heard and turned around to see Calypso.

A Elven Gold necklace hung around her neck along with a Chaotic Legion charm with the star having dark matter inside of it.

"It's beautiful," I said, "but not as much as you."

"You no how to swoon a lady," she said and kissed me.

* * *

Revan POV

"Argh," I grunted as I stretched.

We had arrived at our destination, a station called Nassau, a pirate capital in the past of Earth. This is where are target was.

"This place, all the people here are just pirates, thugs, and criminals," Rose said.

"Exactly, the perfect place to hide," I said and we walked to the exit of the docking bay, "Alpha, watch the ship, we can handle this."

"Yes sir," he said and turned to leave, but turned back and whispered, "And sir, this place is known for men doing stupid things."

I looked at him confused until I got what he meant.

"Go back to the ship," I ordered, coldly.

He laughed and walked back to the other Commandos as we entered Nassau.

"Where is this target of yours," Rose asked.

"Some where in the market district."

"And that is?"

"This way," I answered and led us down several streets until we came to a large, long street filled with vendors and traders.

"Where do we start," she asked.

"I do believe it better to begin with searching the most common place for someone to hide," I said and she shrugged.

* * *

Rose POV

Three Hours Later

"Nothing," I groaned, "I should've stayed for the wedding."

"Maybe you should have," I heard Revan murmur.

"What?"

"Hm."

"I heard you."

"Good, then you know I'd have a better time doing this alone."

"Excuse me," I asked, rage building in me.

"You heard me, they probably saw the daughter of Chaos walking around and ran," he stated and I got ready to punch him when a voice spoke.

"Oh, so you found a new girlfriend."

We both looked up to see a woman on a pile of crates. Right leg crossed over her left she sat on the crates, eating an apple. The fruit's juice dripped down, out of her mouth, but it seemed to boil and turn into steam.

"What the," I murmured.

"Scarlet Faoria," Revan said, "I expected someone else."

"Who else would be in the home of the universe's greatest entrepeneurs," she said.

"Wait, Scarlet Faoria," I said, "The Scarlet Pirate!"

"My reputation precedes me."

"You've been attacking and raiding Chaotic Legion ships," I said.

"Guilty," she stated in amusement.

"Still the greedy chick I knew," Revan said.

"Oh you know me so well."

She jumped off the crates and landed on the ground with grace, like some kind of dancer. She wore worn skinny jeans and a sleeveless jacket over a short sleeve shirt that ended right above her stomach. Long, fiery scarlet hair ran down her back and she wore Elven Gold jewelry. Her arms and stomach were adorned with tattoos of herself, and strange markings that seemed familiar.

"Good of you to finally come and visit," she said and put herself on Revan's chest.

I felt a burning sensation deep inside me as I saw her flirt with my man, um Revan I mean.

"Yeah, but I came to see if you'd join us on our new adventure?"

"Oh," she said, "No."

"No," I asked.

"No"

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me," she laughed, "I'm living the life of a pirate, stealing from the rich to give to the poor."

"That's Robin Hood," I said and she laughed some more.

"Not out here it isn't," she stated.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and screams as fires spread.

"What was that," Revan shouted.

"Sir," Alpha yelled over the com, "The Protocons are here, they followed us."

"Protocons, here," Scarlet shouted in anger, "I thought you sent them into deep space!?"

"I did, but they're back again."

"Guys, shouldn't we be escaping," I asked and they looked at each other.

"Let's go," Scarlet shouted, "I know a secret way to the docks."

She walked over to the pile of crates and pushed one aside to reveal a secret passage. Taking a lamp, she led us down the passage.

"It smells weird in here," I said, pinching my nose.

"Yeah, it's because this is a secret passage we use to smuggle illegal substances," she explained and my eyes widened.

Revan laughed at me as we walked. We soon arrived at another entrance. Scarlet opened it and we found ourselves at a war torn docking bay with the Chaotic Commandos defending civilians from Protocons.

"Hell," Scarlet said as she wachted the carnage, "We have to ge to my ship."

"Which ship," I asked, looking at the hundreds of docked vessels.

"That one."

She pointed at a long, sleek ship painted crimson and had a faded white figure wielding two swords in an X pattern.

"The Crimson Ghost," I murmured.

Suddenly, there was an explosion as a pod like vessel penetrated the wall nearby. It opened to show a squad of Protocons jump out.

"Protocon Boarding Crafts," Revan gasped, "We have to get to the Angelic Blade, I have my weapons in those crates."

"Lets move then," I shouted and we ran for my ship.

We arrived just as the Commandos finished off the last squad of Protocons.

"Sir," they said and saluted to Revan.

"Hey Alpha," Scarlet said and he nodded at her.

"Guys," I said as I saw a larger Boarding Craft puncture the wall.

A squad of Protocons walked out, but they were different. Their hearts, the power cores were exposed and they wore larger yet lighter armor. Suddenly, they "transformed" into larger, more powerful versions.

"By God," Revan gasped, "They've perfected the Cybertitan technology."

"You said it was impossible," Scarlet snapped at him.

"That was before I did it," he said.

"You perfected it," I asked and he nodded.

"Hold them off, I got to get something."

"Get what," me and Scarlet shouted at him, but he disappeared into my ship's cargo bay.

"They're getting closer," Beta said as she and Sigma flew up, "We'll try something."

They flew over and shot bolts of fire around the Cybertitan Protocons.

"Longe range fire," Alpha ordered, "Don't let them hit you!"

They all began to shoot or throw what ever they had or could find. I heard a scream and saw a family running from the CPs. They began to chase them, but I ran forward and threw several bolts of dark matter. The bolts blew off chunks of metal and machinery.

One of them fell, but it was replaced with two more.

"Oh no," I said as they neared me.

Suddenly, there was the sound of crackling fire and the smell of molten metal. I looked to see the CP about to kill me half melted. It fell to the ground, dead and Scarlet ran up to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, was that you?"

"Wel-"

She was cut off as a squad of Protocons attacked. A bolt of red energy whizzed past me and struck Scarlet, blasting off her right arm. She screamed in agony as her arm fell to the ground, but blood didn't come out.

"Oh my Chaos," I gasped as her eyes opened and burned a fiery orange like small flames.

Her shot off arm turned into fire that flew back up to her body, reattaching to herself. Her body turned into a fiery orange that was almost as bright as her eyes. Her clothes were gone, leaving a glowing female figure with fire licking her body. Her hair had turned into a torch, a large flame flickering a feet high on her head.

"Your a fire elemental," I gasped.

She looked at me, then at the Protocons.

"Who wants to play with fire?"

Her voice was melodic and beautiful, but sharp and deadly. A whip of fire shot out from her and seared through a squad of Protocons, slicing them all in half. She began to fight them, floating a couple inches off the floor she flew around and melted, fired, and cleaved Protocons.

She was a goddess, as in actual divine being not the arrogant children on Earth. Suddenly, a ball of icy blue energy shot from a Protocon colored with blue markings. It struck Scarlet and she screamed in agony again as her right leg froze. I threw a bolt of dark matter that destroyed the CP and then I ran over to her.

"Scarlet, you alright?"

"My leg's frozen," she cried out in pain.

"Can't you unfreeze it, your fire elemental!"

"When we elementals are in are full form, we are helpless to our weaknesses no matter how strong," she said in her melodic voice, shivering from the cold.

I placed my hand on her leg curiously and took it off immediately. It was so cold my hand seemed to burn. I looked at her and placed my hand on her arm, but I took off my hand immediately as her arm burned my hand.

"Ow!"

"I'm a _fire_ elemental, idiot."

"Sorry," I said.

"Uh," she said and I looked back to see the Cybertitan Protocons nearing us.

"HEY," I heard and saw Revan standing in front of the large crate he brought aboard my ship, "Pick on somebody your own size!"

He slammed his fist on the open button of the crate and steam hissed as it spewed out of metal clamps. The front opened up as the metal plating shifted to show a Cybertitan.

"By the Creation Spark," me and Scarlet gasped as he flew up to it with his booster rockets.

He sat in the chest area of the Cybertitan and the metal plating shifted onto him, creating an actual Cybertitan.

"It's a mech suit," I gasped as he walked it out of the crate.

The CPs shouted orders and they charged, running with blades drawn and guns firing. He dogded the shots then grabbed the arm of a blade wielding Cybertitan Protocon. He raised his right arm and his sword transformed out into his open hand, but it was the size for a Cybertitan now.

He sliced off its blade arm and struck it in the face with the hilt of his sword. He ducked under a shot from another CP and his cannon transformed out like his sword. He fired and shot a hole through the chest of the Protocon. He was a blur of death, killing all of the Protocons in seconds.

The last Cybertitan Protocon fell with a sword in its chest. He pulled the sword out and the mech transformed into a Cybertitanian bike. He ran over to us and took off his helmet.

"Hell girl," he said, "You look like an ice cube!"

Scarlet glared at him and a small fireball the size of a marble hit Revan's nose.

"OW!"

We snickered and he glared at us before Alpha ran over.

"Sir, I'd highly advise we escape before more boarding crafts arrive," he suggested and Revan nodded.

"Rose, pick up Scarlet and get her to your ship, I'll hold them off."

"How am I suppose to do that," I asked, looking at the fire elemental.

"Wait," Scarlet said and an inferno engulfed her before disappearing, leaving her in her human form with her clothes back on.

I picked her up and slung her arm around my neck, then swung my arm around her's and helped her limp to my ship.

Revan got onto his bike and put on his helmet, his armor connecting to it. He transformed back into his Cybertitan form and got ready as more boarding crafts penetrated the hull of the station.

He put his arms in fighting stance, ready to destroy the Protocons, but they didn't come out. Instead they exploded, obliterating the section of the hull they were on.

"AH," we screamed as the air was sucked into the blackness of space.

"Get on," Revan shouted and grabbed us, then transformed, except he didn't turn into a bike.

He transformed into a sleek jet like vehicle which resembled the bike because it was an alternate version of it. I hugged his waist as he flew the jet out into the emptiness of space. The Angelic Blade was already hovering nearby, dodging debris around it.

We landed in the small cargo bay and the Chaotic Commandos ran down to meet us. The cockpit opened up, the windows sliding out of place to let us out.

"Uh Rose," Revan said and I looked at him, "You can let go now."

That's when I noticed that I was still hugging him. I blushed crimson and let go, then walked to the cockpit to avoid contact with him. I saw Revan help Scarlet to the med bay and I felt a slight sting of jealousy. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over my ship and I looked out the view port too see a large, crimson ship.

"The Crimson Ghost," I gasped, "SCARLET!"

"What," the pirate's voice echoed from the med bay.

"I think your crew wants you back!"

"Tell them I'm fine."

"What if they take that as a threat!"

"Tell them I'll turn them into over burnt meat bags!"

* * *

Revan POV

Several Hours Later

After Rose had cleared everything up with the pirates, we were allowed to land on their ship. I helped Scarlet limp back to her ship where her crew waited.

"So, you going to accept my offer?"

"What, join you in a war that could probably get me killed? Sure."

"Sudden change of heart?"

"They froze my leg and attacked my home, what do you think's going to happen?"

"Fair enough."

"Guys," Rose said as she ran over to us, "So she's coming along?"

"Hell yes I am," Scarlet said with a smile.

"Alright, so do you know where everyone else is," I asked.

"Yeah, Christa's is on Tython visiting family and Wrev's on Kromulax," she said, "We have a get together every year."

"And you don't invite me?"

"We didn't know you were still around, remember you ran off with the 501st Legion."

"Oh, right."

"So," Rose said, "Are we going straight to Tython or can we stop at Alpha Primer first?"

"Why," we both asked.

"We could get Percy and everyone, I mean the wedding should be over by now."

"Wedding," Scarlet asked.

"Long story," I answered and she huffed in disappointment, "I suppose we can make a pit stop at Alpha Primer before heading off for Christa."

* * *

Rose POV

Soon we were back at Alpha Primer. At first the Crimson Ghost was held at gun point by Chaotic Legion's defense fleet until Revan ordered them to get out of our way. We landed and dad bear hugged me again, but Revan managed to repel him.

"So your the infamous Scarlet Pirate," dad asked Scarlet who smiled.

"Again, my reputation precedes me, now where's the treasure room?"

"Uh. Uh. Uh," Revan said and put his hand on her head before she could walk away, "Your staying in the boundaries of the law or I am inheriting all of your loot after I murder you."

She sighed in disappointment and walked with us to the Main Hub.

"ROSE," everyone yelled as they saw me and I was under a giant doggy pile.

"Ow."

"Sorry," my brother apologized, "We were just excited you were back before the wedding."

"Before? You didn't have it yet?"

"No, it was because of a little accident caused by Nate and his cat," he said and glared at Nate who nervously laughed while his cat, Shadow was on his shoulder.

"Oh," I said and looked over at Revan and Scarlet who were catching up.

"Is that his g-," I instantly cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence," I screeched and he made a gesture of zipping his mouth, "No, that's not his girlfriend, it's one of his old friends."

"Oh," he said, "So you up for being the Maid of Honor?"

"I thought Selina was going to be that?"

"Yeah, but she said that if you came back that you should do it, you are my half-sister."

"And your my adopted bro about to get married," I said and playfully punched his shoulder, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yes," he said and fist pumped while I laughed.

"What's with the excitement?"

We turned around to see Revan standing there, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh, Rose is going to be the Maid of Honor for my wedding."

"I thought the wedding was over?"

"Long story."

"So what now," I asked, "Besides the wedding."

"Well we still got to go get Christa and Wrev," Revan said, "Of course we could stay for the wedding, as long as it doesn't take to long."

"Yes," Percy said, "Hey, you want to be my Best Man?"

"What," he asked and we all gaped at Percy, "I barely know you for a week or two and your asking me to be the Best Man at your wedding?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "P".

I face palmed and Revan sighed.

"Fine," he agreed and Percy was practically jumping in joy.

"This is going to be awesome," he shouted with glee.

"It's not suppose to be awesome, it's suppose to be romantic," I said and he blushed.

"What ever," he said, "So what're you guys going to wear?"

"Excuse me," we both said and he cracked a grin.

"Your the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, you got to wear something fancy."

"Oh," Revan said and thought, "I'll get a suit, Chaos should have plenty for me to steal."

"Well I'll ask Selina," I said and walked off.

"Hey Rose," I heard and saw Calypso run up too me, "I'm so glad you made it."

"Your welcome," I said and started to walk off when she grabbed my arm.

"You do realize what the wedding ceremony for Primes is, right?"

"Yeah, it's just like Earth weddings."

"Kinda, you see people have to dance, it's a tradition here."

"I know, I've lived her most of my life."

"So you know you have to dance with the Best Man?"

"Yeah... WHAT!? You set me up!"

"No, Percy did, I just said that it'd be fun to watch."

"Your despicable," I said and she giggled.

"Fine, but you better not do anything that's going to embarrass me in front of him."

"I won't, the others I'm not to sure."

"That's reassuring."

* * *

Percy POV

"This is it," I said as I stood at the alter.

The doors opened and Calypso walked out, her arm locked with my father's. He let go of her as she walked up to the alter. Revan stood next to me, a small pillow with two elven gold rings on them. Rose was on the other side of the alter, wearing a white dress and Revan wore a steel gray suit with a purple tie.

Behind the alter was Nate, I know surprising, but apparently he took law school back on Earth and he did a quick study on wedding ceremonies. So he was our priest for the wedding.

I was in a suit that dad had given me and Calypso wore a dress from Selina. The crowd was full of Chaotic Soldiers and people who wanted to attend wearing suits and dresses. Even the Scarlet girl that Revan brought was here, wearing a crimson dress.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos take Calyspo, daughter of Atlas as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hm," I said and turned red out of embarrassment as everyone snickered, "I do."

"And do you, Calyspo, daughter of Atlas take Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"The rings, please."

Revan walked over, smile plastered on his face and I took the rings. He walked over and stood next to Rose as I put the ring on my finger and the other on Calypso's.

"You may kiss the bride."

I was about to grab Calypso when she grabbed me and kissed me. I stood there, shocked before I kissed back. We parted for air and heard everyone cheering.

"Alright, dance time," Nate shouted in excitement and shadow traveled onto the make-shift dance floor.

We laughed and walked down the steps onto the dance floor after him. People started dancing, Beckendorf was dancing with Silena, Peter got a lucky dance with Ariel, Nate was dancing with Zoe, Ethan was dancing with some girl, same thing with Michael, and then I saw Rose standing off to the side.

"Rose," I said as I walked over to her.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on, he's already waiting for you," I said and gestured to the waiting Revan on the dance floor who was dancing with Scarlet.

"He's with Scarlet," she said.

"That's what this is about, your afraid he's more interested in Scarlet than you?"

"Kinda."

"Go out there and dance," I ordered and she slowly walked over to Revan, taking her time.

"Hey, Revan," she asked, rubbing her arm and he looked at her, "Can I, can I have this dance?"

She smiled weakly and he offered his hand.

"I've been waiting," he said and Scarlet smiled as they started to dance.

* * *

The Next Day

"Percy, PERCY!"

I woke up suddenly to see Calypso's concerned face.

"Don't be so concerned, I'm alive."

"I'm not concerned for you, I'm concerned of what Scarlet's going to do with Devon!"

"What?"

She dragged me out of bed and into the Main Hall where Devon was pinned to the floor by a female fire elemental.

"Is that?"

"Scarlet," I heard and turned to see Revan run over, "SCARLET! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

The elemental looked over at us, fiery, glowing orange eyes glared at us and her hair turned from a torch into an inferno.

"I'm going in," Revan said and charged forward, then tackled Scarlet.

He yelled in pain as her body singed his skin. She got up and glared at him, but turned back to the cowering Devon who tried to crawl away. She floated over, hovering inches off the ground and grabbed him. He yelled as her hand seared a scar onto his throat.

Suddenly, a black bolt struck her and sent her into the wall. We turned again to see Rose, dark matter surrounding her after her attack. Scarlet got up again, but this time she looked made. That's when a vortex opened in the middle of the room and Chaos stepped out.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"She attacked me without reason," Devon shouted, holding his burned throat.

"WHAT!?"

Scarlet screeched with a voice that made it sound melodic and beautiful, but also deadly and sharp as a sword.

"You called me nothing but dirty pirate scum!"

"You are!"

Scarlet started to fly towards him when another vortex appeared in front of her.

"Move forward, and you get sucked directly into space," Chaos threatened and Devon smirked, but he turned to the Elite of Chaos, "As for you, I am getting fed up with your insubordinate attitude, Scarlet Faoria is an ally, not our enemy."

"Good," Revan said as he got up, wiping the soot off of his burned clothes, "Then can we go get Christa?"

Scarlet looked at him and reverted back into her human form, a look of determination and slight anger on her face.

"Yes, I agree," she stated, coldly and walked to the hangar, back to her ship.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**I loved writing about Scarlet**

**So I'm working on the next chapter of Son of the Flame**

**In at least one to two chapters it'll be over and the sequel will come up**

**Send more OCs people**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(All of the Above, PLEASE!)**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
